La vuelta a Hogwarts de Harry Potter
by ForeverHP92
Summary: Harry Potter no fue a Hogwarts en primer año pero con la vuelta de Voldemort tendrá que ir al colegio por el pedido de Albus Dumbledore. Él no es el chico tímido que no sabe nada, no. El está bien entrenado Durante su estadía en Hogwarts no sólo lucha contra su mayor enemigo, si no que también encuentra el amor. ¿Podrás averiguar quién es su amor? Descubre las aventuras de Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Iba en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, por primera vez. Estaba solo, leyendo un libro sobre Magia Antigua y escuchando música.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y entraron tres chicas. La primera era una castaña con el pelo enmarañado con los ojos color marrón. La segunda era una chica pelirroja, esbelta, con los ojos azules en un rostro llena de pecas. La tercera era una rubia, los ojos azules celestes, pálida, tenía un aire soñador.

Las chicas arrastraban un baúl cada una con dificultad.

\- Perdona, ¿nos podemos sentar? Los demás vagones están ocupados- dijo la castaña, tenía un aire mandón.

Él asintió con la cabeza y siguió leyendo tranquilamente. Las miró de reojo batallar con sus baúles.

\- Si queréis os puedo ayudar a subirlos- se ofreció.

\- Muchas gracias, te lo agradeceríamos- contestó la pelirroja.

Movió su mano y los tres baúles levitaron suavemente hasta dejarlos en el porta equipajes. Le miraron sorprendidas pero no dijeron nada.

La rubia se sentó enfrente de él con la pelirroja a su lado, la castaña se sentó al lado del muchacho.

El chico es guapo, pensaban las chicas. El pelo negro azabache alborotado largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, sus labios sonrojados tenían una sonrisa traviesa permanente. Llevaba una camiseta blanca normal con una cazadora de cuero, los vaqueros pitillos con unas botas de piel de dragón por encima de los pantalones. Tenía un aire rebelde, ese aire que atrae a todas las chicas.

Dejó el libro en una mochila y las miró. Se sonrojaron cuando las pilló mirándole.

\- Hola, soy Ginny Weasley- se presentó la pelirroja.

\- Yo Hermione Granger- dijo la castaña.

La rubia le miró un momento y sonrió.

\- Luna Lovegood.

\- Encantado. Soy Harry.

\- ¿Harry qué?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Sólo Harry.

\- Eres nuevo ¿verdad? Nunca te había visto antes.

\- Es el primer año que voy a estudiar en Hogwarts.

En ese momento el tren empezó a aminorar el paso, se levantó, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir las miró de nuevo y se despidió con una sonrisa:

\- Nos vemos en el banquete.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	2. Capítulo 2

Contestación de Reviews:

 **sjrodgers23: Thank you! Thanks for reading and commenting! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **marcos. : Me alegro de que te haya gustado por lo menos el primer capítulo! Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja pues espero que te guste la historia... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **zarkan: Me alegro de que te verdad es que los capítulos me están saliendo cortos (no sé porqué). Espero que te siga gustando... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate:)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Me alegro de que te guste... Sí jajaja. Así es cómo me lo imagino si no se hubiera criado con los Dursley... La genética es la genética jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **flopymoon: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste... OC? Pues no sé... no lo había pensado así, yo sólo he cambiado a Harry de personalidad la verdad... Sí que es cierto que hay personajes inventados pero falta todavía para que salgan a la luz... No sé la verdad... jajaja. Me alegro de que le des una oportunidad... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **JAIMOL: Me alegro de que te guste. Pues espero que te siga gustando eh! jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes y profesores, faltaban los de primer año, la subdirectora y por primera vez el director. Los alumnos de primer curso entraron detrás de la subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall.

El sombrero seleccionador los envió a una casa: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slithering y Hufflepuf.

Cuando el último niño fue seleccionado a Ravenclaw las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y el director, Albus Dumbledore, entró por ellas seguido de un alumno nuevo. Las tres chicas le reconocieron enseguida: Harry.

El director se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero para poder seleccionarle a una casa.

\- ¡Potter, Harrison!  
Los alumnos jadearon por la sorpresa. Ese era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que derrotó al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, a la edad de un año.

Harry se sentó en el taburete, la profesora le puso el sombrero y esperó.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Harry. Sostengo lo que te dije hace diez años... Podrías ir a cualquiera de las cuatro casas. ¿A cuál quieres ir?- le dijo el sombrero en el oído.

\- Me da igual.

\- Bien, creo que harás un buen papel en... ¡GRYFFINDOR!*

La mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos. Antes de dirigirse a la mesa, le dio un abrazo a la profesora McGonagall y después a los demás profesores. Los alumnos enmudecieron del asombro.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo a tu hogar, Harry.

\- Gracias Minnie. Da gusto volver al castillo.

\- Será mejor que te sientes para poder empezar el banquete.

\- Por supuesto. no quiero hacer enfadar a la gatita con uñas.

La profesora McGonagall frunció la boca con severidad mientras que los demás profesores se reían al igual que los alumnos más osados.

\- Nunca cambiará- dijo Hagrid.

\- No sería Harry si lo hiciese. He echado de menos sus comentarios- contestó Flitwich.

Los demás profesores asintieron divertidos mientras que Harry se sentaba.

Fue una cena un poco incómoda, por lo menos para Harry. Todos le miraban en la mesa y él sólo comía tranquilamente. Una vez terminada y que el director los despidiese, se levantó y se fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

Estuvo acariciando a Fawkes mientras esperaba la llegada del viejo y Minnie.

Enla habitación de os chicos de quinto año de los leones se encontraron todos los de ese año: Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

Hablaban sobre el nuevo compañero d curso.

\- Es muy guapo- dijo Lavender soñadoramente.

\- ¿Tendrá novia?

\- No sé Pav. Espero que no...

\- Yo lo que quiero saber es si lo que dicen es verdad... Lo del basilisco, el dragón, los mortífagos, quien-vosotros-sabéis...

\- Lo dudo Ron, sólo tiene 15 años- dijo Seamus.

\- Sí, pero es el-niño-que-vivió.

\- ¿Tiene un gato? ¿Un gato blanco?

\- Eso parece Hermione- dijo Ron mirando a ella que parecía extrañada.

\- Pues yo me imaginaba que tendría algo peligroso- dijo Lavender.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el objeto de la conversación. El gato se dirigió hacia él raudo, con un salto se encaramó en el hombro del joven con la cola en el otro hombro.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿me has echado de menos?- el gato maulló en afirmación- Hola.

\- Hola- contestaron todos.

Harry se acercó a su baúl, era con muchos compartimentos, dijo la contraseña en un susurro para que no escuchasen el pársel y sacó el pantalón de su pijama.

Se empezó a desnudar tranquilamente, como si estuviese solo.

\- Podemos irnos si quieres- se atrevió a decir Hermione.

Las otras chicas le mandaron una mirada furibunda que ignoró.

\- No, tranquilos. A mí no me da vergüenza que me vean casi desnudo, o incluso desnudo...

Las tres chicas estaban ruborizadas pero aún así no apartaron los ojos de ese cuerpo que sólo estaba en calzoncillos. Tenía algo de músculos, lo suficiente para que se notase que hacía deporte.

Los siete se quedaron mirando aquellos dibujos que tenía en el cuerpo: eran tatuajes.

En el omoplato izquierdo tenía un perro enorme negro, en el derecho un ciervo majestuoso, y justo en medio un poco más abajo un lobo precioso. En el pecho tenía una flor, un lirio para ser exactos, y en el brazo derecho a casi la altura del hombro, un guepardo con la cola rodeando su brazo.

* * *

 *** Le he puesto en Gryffindor porque quería que estuviese cerca de Neville y de esa forma darle un poco de seguridad... Al principio le iba a poner en otra casa pero en el último segundo me he arrepentido. Espero que no os haya decepcionado.**

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	3. Capítulo 3

Contestación de Reviews:

 **marcos. :Sí jajaja. Esos chicos siempre son unos rompecorazones... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Dgf22: Me alegro de que te guste. Suelo subir un capítulo a la semana... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja sé que suena un poco mal y raro... pero conoce a Minnie desde que era un bebé literalmente... y con su lado bromista pues le puso ese apodo (animaga con forma de gato, los gatos tienen uñas.. ;)jajaja) Snape? Puen si te digo la verdad... cuando escribí ésta historia me olvidé completamente de él así que no sale mucho que se diga... pero bueno imagina que sí (lo siento, fallo mío. Iba a incluirlo y lo haré si puedo pero la verdad es que la historia está escrita y sólo tengo tiempo a copiarla... pero si tengo tiempo le incluiré no te preocupes, pero no prometo nada)El significado del guepardo saldrá más adelante... no te preocupes. Hedwig no es normal... es como un animal que cambia a la forma que quiera... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Uff remove a load off me... I´m glad you like you have put in Gryffindor. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Astana: Sí entra a quinto al tener la edad que tiene jajaja pero no te preocupes que en el tercer capítulo dice dónde ha estado (más o menos). Me alegro de que te guste jajaja (a mí también) El sombrero... vale, imagina a un Harry travieso que tiene esos genes de bromista y que se meta en líos, que vive en el castillo con adultos... Pues se mete en líos y hace travesuras, en una de esas travesuras entra en el despacho del director y su mejor idea (tenía 5 años) es probarse el sombrero, el cual sólo se suele usar una vez al año y habla con todo aquel que le ponga en una cabeza... jajaja;, pues sí se le probó a esa edad por meterse en líos jajaja. Espero que te haya contestado a tus dudas pero si tienes más sólo me lo tienes que preguntar por comentario o por privado si así lo deseas... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **diegokpo30: Me alegro de que te guste... Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Tú misma lo has dicho... Exhibicionista al máximo! También se puede decir falto de vergüenza jajaja. Pobre Minnie... jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Gracias por leer y comenatr. Creo que te gusta así que me alegro jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

\- ¡Guau! Son preciosos- dijo Dean.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esos tatuajes... Nunca los había visto tan bonitos.

\- Gracias. Representan a mi familia.

\- ¿Los tienes desde hace mucho?- preguntó Seamus entrando a la conversación.

\- Pues, el lirio me lo hice cuando tenía 13 años; el ciervo, el perro y el lobo a los 14 y el guepardo sólo llevo con él dos meses.

\- ¿A los 13 años?

\- Sí, me escapé al mundo muggle para hacérmele- se rió- A Minnie casi le da un ataque cuando se enteró... Cree que sólo tengo ese. No sabe tantas cosas... como que tengo una moto que me ha regalado mi padrino para mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Mola!- dijeron Seamus y Dean a la vez.

Hermione no pudo quedarse más tiempo callada así que dijo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

\- ¡Tener una moto a los 15 años es ilegal! Como también es ilegal que a tu edad tengas tatuajes.

\- Deberías relajarte guapa. La vida está vivirla.

\- Te he calado. Eres uno de esos gamberros que sólo piensan en fiestas y no estudian, esos que suspenden y les da igual. Seguro que has venido este año aquí porque en tu otro colegio te expulsaron.

\- En realidad, he venido aquí porque quería estudiar en el mismo colegio donde lo hicieron mis padres, y también porque Albus me lo pidió, alegando que el alumnado se sentiría más protegido conmigo aquí,como soy el-niño-que-vivió- añadió con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Y no te expulsaron?

\- Pues no, en realidad en todos los colegios que he estado he salido con notas muy buenas. Cada colegio me ha enseñado diferentes ramas de la magia; como por ejemplo, Beauxbatons Transformaciones, Drumstrang, Artes Oscuras y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, krikov, Runas Antiguas. Salí de todos esos colegios especializado en sus ramas...

Harry cogió el libro de Magia Antigua que había estado leyendo en el expreso y se tumbó en su cama a leerle mientras que Hermione le miraba con la boca abierta y estupefacta. Era la primera vez que no sabía qué decir.

Al día siguiente un estruendo de carcajadas le despertaron junto con su lechuza, Hedwig, que le picoteaba la cabeza.

\- Ya estoy despierto, preciosa- dijo somnoliento.

Hedwig se posó en la cabecera de la cama, esperando.

\- Sentimos si te hemos despertado Harry.

\- No te preocupes Dean. A Hedwig le encanta despertarme temprano, de esa forma tengo una excusa para llevármela de paseo. Buenos días.

\- Buenos días- le contestaron todos.

\- ¿Vosotras soléis estar aquí mucho?

\- Sí, de esa forma les levantamos porque si no nunca lo harían a tiempo para llegar a clases- contestó Parvati con una sonrisa.

\- Parece ser que aquí todos tenemos nuestros despertadores personales.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha matutina. Los chicos le siguieron enseguida.

Era sábado así que no hacía falta que se pusiese el uniforme del colegio. Se puso unos vaqueros junto a sus botas, una camiseta de manga corta y encima su inseparable cazadora de cuero.

\- Me encanta esa cazadora. Es buena. ¿Dónde la has comprado?- preguntó Seamus con curiosidad.

\- Me la regaló mi padrino. Le encanta regalarme cosas de estas: la cazadora de cuero, la moto Harley, la Saeta de Fuego...

\- ¿Tienes una Saeta de Fuego?- le dirigió la palabra por primera vez Ron.

\- Sí, me la compró cuando tenía 13 años. Mi Nimbus 2000 se estrelló contra el Sauce Boxeador. Una pena...

\- ¿Sauce Boxeador?

Los ocho bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor, Harry con Hedwig en su hombro, ululando feliz.

Todas las miradas se dirigían a él, Harry suponía que eso pasaría durante un tiempo, hasta que se acostumbrasen.

Pasó el resto del día hablando con todo aquel que se le acercase, aunque ningún Slitherins; esperaba cambiar eso pronto.

Por la noche se despidió de los chicos y salió del colegio en su moto, tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer.

Como por ejemplo, vigilar la prisión de Azkabán. Tenía la impresión de que Voldemort liberaría muy pronto a sus fieles seguidorres

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Contestación de Reviews:

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Para todo hay una primera vez no? jajaja. De McGonagall? Jajaja no creo jajaja. Tranquila que puedo asegurar que nadie cercano a Harry muere! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **phoenix1993: Me alegro de que te guste! Ofender? Al contrario te lo agradezco... la verdad es que siempre he tenido problemas a la hora de escribirlo, no sé porqué! jajaja. Gracias por decírmelo! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Here it is ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja nunca lo había visto de esa forma... Minnie Mouse? jajaja. Padfoot no es libre y sí que fue a prisión, realmente no creó a Harry, saldrá más adelante tranqui.. Exactamente es eso lo que quería decir... Animal Metamorfo? Algo así como lo que hace Tonks jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **semidiosaymaga: Sí? Me alegro! jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

El lunes por la mañana salió en El Profeta la lucha que hubo en la prisión de Azkabán la noche anterior. El artículo decía que El-niño-que-vivió había estado allí, defendiéndola y que había salvado la vida de muchos aurores.

Harry había tenido que ir otra vez el domingo cuando el sábado no ocurrió nada. La pelea había estado bien, pero el Ministro seguía negando que Voldemort había vuelto. Decía que todo eso lo había hecho el convicto Sirius Black; lo que enervaba a Harry.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dice El Profeta?- le preguntó Dean.

\- Hay cosas que sí, hay cosas que no.

\- Me refiero a que si tú estuviste allí...

\- Eso es cierto, desgraciadamente muchos de sus seguidores lograron escapar.

\- Pero no todos, además le salvaste la vida a muchos aurores- le dijo Neville con esfuerzo. Era la primera vez que le oía hablar.

\- Sí, bueno. Tampoco quiero que me traten como a un héroe. Deberíamos irnos a Transformaciones, a Minnie no le gustará si llegamos tarde.

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a clase.

En todas las clases destacaba, aunque ninguna fue aburrida... hasta que llegó a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La nueva profesora era una mujer vestida de rosa, baja, regordeta y con cara de sapo que se llamaba Dolores Umbridge; odiaba a Harry.

Durante toda la clase hizo todo lo posible para que le contestase mal para poder castigarle, no lo logró.

Se pasaron toda la clase leyendo capítulos tras capítulo del libro de texto. No había ninguna clase práctica.

Según la profesora no necesitaban defenderse de nada ni de nadie que había fuera, por lo tanto no tenían que hacer nada práctico.

Pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que esa clase sería totalmente inútil, los que peor lo llevaban eran los de quinto y séptimo, ya que se tenían que presentar a los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, respectivamente.

Al mes de haber empezado las clases, las casas (excepto Slytherin) se reunieron y hablaron entre ellos, Harry tampoco fue. Después de que cada casa lo hablase, eligieron a un representante de cada casa, se reunieron los tres y decidieron ir a hablar con el director.

De Ravenclaw fue Anthony Goldestein, de Gryffindor Katie Bell y de Hufflepuf Cedric Diggory.

Los tres se lo dejaron claro: querían que le diesen clase otro profesor. El director se lo pensó unos momentos y después accedió, con la condición de que sería en clandestinidad, si Umbridge se enteraba esta se lo diría al Ministro y Dumbledore podría llegar a tener problemas.

Los chicos aceptaron encantados, irían a hablar entre sí para poder ponerse de acuerdo del día y la hora sin que fuese un obstáculo para nada.

\- ¡Estás loco! No pienso hacerlo.

\- Por favor Harry, ellos te necesitan, lo harás bien.

\- ¿Me necesitan? ¿Para qué? ¿Para pasar unos exámenes?

\- No, para que aprendan a defenderse. ¡Por favor!- le rogó Albus.

Harry le miró y al final suspiró derrotado dejándose caer en la silla de enfrente del escritorio del viejo.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Los mandaré a llamar y les diré que ya tengo lo que necesitaban. Te enviaré el día y la hora pronto. Gracias por ayudarme.

\- De nada. Me debes un favor.

Harry se levantó y dejó el despacho con rapidez antes de que al viejo se le ocurriese algo más.

Dumbledore lo había organizado todo, Harry sólo había tenido que decir el lugar adecuado.

La habitación estaba llena con las tres casas "de la luz", esperaban ansiosos a su nuevo profesor.

Harry entró por una puerta que había aparecido de repente.

\- Buenas tardes. Creo que ya todos me conocen, pero por si acaso me presentaré. Soy Harry Potter y estoy aquí porque Albus me lo pidió. Si no están de acuerdo pueden ir a decírselo a él. Os daré clase de Defensa pero no estoy de acuerdo en que sólo sea para eso así que aquí también se puede ayudar a quitar alguna duda de las demás asignaturas. Este lugar se llama La Sala de los Menesteres y tiene la particularidad de dar todo lo que se pide, excepto comida. He puesto la regla que no se puede convocar nada extremadamente peligroso, sobre todo si es para hacer daño. Si lo intentáis no lo conseguiréis así que os aconsejo que no perdáis el tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo que "extremadamente" peligroso?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Eso. Significa que todo aquello que yo decida no se puede convocar, como una ametralladora. ¿Alguna pregunta más?- Nadie tenía dudas así que Harry siguió- Bien, he de decir que yo no podré siempre, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer fuera del colegio...

\- ¿Cómo que fuera? Estamos en época escolar así que nadie puede salir de aquí- otra vez la castaña alzó la voz.

\- Yo tengo permiso. Por si no te habías dado cuenta tengo que derrotar a los mortífagos y joder los planes de Voldemort- hubo muchos estremecimientos ante el nombre lo que provocó que Harry pusiese los ojos en blanco- Como iba diciendo, para eso he contactado con varios magos que están dispuestos a ayudar. Ellos son Remus Lupín, Tonks, Ojoloco y Bill Weasley.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

PD: Me han dicho que la casa de las serpientes lo tengo mal escrito así que pido perdón por no haberme dado cuenta. Espero que me acuerde de corregirlo y si no... pido perdón por adelantado :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	5. Capítulo 5

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: JA mí también! Lástima que no encuentro historias parecidas a este Harry para poder leer... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Seguramente va a haber más veces... jajaja. Sí lo sé es súper fácil pero ya ves... cuando se me mete en la cabeza que una cosa es así aunque esté mal y que yo sepa que está mal, aún así tardo en darme cuenta y ponerlo bien! Qué tontería verdad? jajaja. Ok! Vamos! Yo NUNCA mataría a Sirius por decisión propia, otra cosa es que la autora ya lo haya matado (Sirius es mi favorito) jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **phoenix1993: Me alegro" Espero que te siga gustando... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **fernyyuky: Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegro! Espero no decepcionar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Ok! Jajaja. Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Los cuatro salieron de la misma puerta por la que había salido Harry, los acompañaba un gran perro negro que se acercó a Harry corriendo, moviendo la cola feliz, ladrando y lamiéndolo la cara.

\- Creo que a Remus y Ojoloco ya los conocéis- Ambos magos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza- La señorita es Tonks, su nombre no le gusta así que no os lo diré, es una gran auror y muy simpática además de guapa.

\- Adulador. Has crecido, aunque sigues muy delgado.

\- Soy así, no engordo. Seguimos, el último es Bill, el hermano mayor de la familia Weasley, cuyos cuatro de sus hermanos están aquí, es un rompedor de maldiciones que trabaja en Gringotts. Y el perro es mío, se llama Hocicos- el perro ladró feliz y movió la cola con rapidez- Hoy no os enseñaremos nada. Para comunicarnos hemos traído unos preciosos colgantes que son invisibles para nuestros enemigos, se pueden enviar mensajes con sólo pensarlo, no os lo quitéis por favor. Estos colgantes no aceptan a aquellos que desean hacer el mal, estáis avisados. Si se calienta significa que os ha llegado un mensaje, si se enfría es que alguien del grupo está en peligro. Tienen una brújula incorporada que os llevará hasta el herido. También en un traslador para casos de emergencia.

\- ¿A dónde nos lleva?- preguntó Anthony Goldestein.

\- A mi casa, es segura os lo prometo. Una última cosa, no juguéis con ellos para mandaros mensajitos entre los amigos durante clase para que los profesores no os pillen ni cositas de amor ni nada de eso. No llegan dos mensajes a la vez así que si lo estáis usando para esas tonterías y os llega un mensaje urgente o incluso se calienta o enfría... no os llegará lo último que se mande y puede ser lo sólo se lo queréis enviar a alguien en específico sólo tenéis que pensar en esa persona antes de pensar en el mensaje y tocando el colgante. Podéis iros, antes de salir id cogiendo un colgante, por favor. ¡En orden!

Uno a uno los miembros del grupo fueron cogiendo un colgante y saliendo de allí.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?- preguntó una vez que salieron todos.

\- Has estado fantástico cachorro- dijo Remus.

\- Manejas a la multitud muy bien- siguió Sirius , el cual había cambiado a su forma humana.

Los demás sólo asintieron, Harry sonrió contento. Había sido un buen primer día.

Los dividió por habilidad para que no se retrasasen, A todos les gustaba como enseñaba, explicaba bien, tenía paciencia y a la vez hacía las clases divertidas. Se hacían pequeños duelos para que se animasen a practicar.

Harry hacía cada día un informe de lo que enseñaba en el día y cada alumno tenía un archivo con las cosas que necesitaba, las que hacía bien, las que no sabía y las que necesitaba mejorar.

Los cuatro profesores también eran una buena adquisición, cada uno tenía una forma de enseñar: Ojoloco estricto, Tonks divertida, Remus serio y a la vez bromista y Bill con tranquilidad.

Al principio no sabían cómo acercarse al azabache para que les explicase algo que no entendían de otras asignaturas, pero fue Neville quien se armó de valor y le pidió ayuda con pociones. A partir de ese momento, todos le preguntaban.

Harry terminó haciendo una parte destinada a pociones, que era la que tenía más problemas ya que Snape sólo les daba las instrucciones (que tenía escritas en la pizarra) y los dejaba hacer la poción, paseándose por el aula y criticando a los alumnos, excepto a su casa.

Estaban en medio de una clase del "Grupo Antiministerial" como lo habían llamado. Harry estaba explicando el hechizo escudo cuando sintió como se calentaba algo en su bolsillo. Miró y era su espejo de doble comunicación.

\- Hola Padfoot, ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Harry hay problemas, están atacando el Callejón Diagón. Hay unos 100 mortífagos, dementores, gigantes, licántropos, acromántulas, Nundus y químeras. Te necesitamos- dijo Sirius angustiado.

\- ¡Joder! Voy enseguida.

\- Date prisa, por favor.

Sirius cortó la comunicación, Harry se guardó el espejo en el bolsillo y miró a "sus alumnos", todos le miraban con interés.

\- Chicos la clase ha terminado. Hay un ataque en el Callejón Diagón y me necesitan.

\- Pero si es de día. Es muy raro que haya un ataque a plena luz del día- dijo un séptimo año.

\- Lo sé pero he de ir, si os queréis quedar por mí no hay ningún problema pero tened cuidado. Hasta luego.

Dicho eso salió corriendo hacia la batalla dejando, sin saberlo, a los demás mirando a su espalda y muy preocupados.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	6. Capítulo 6

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí jajaja. Está muy ocupado intentando salvar al mundo (tanto el mágico como el muggle) jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Un poco adulador sí que es, y listo porque sbe que si la llama por su nombre se le come vivo, pero lo endulza on una adulación y cosas bonitas jajaja. Bueno... es HARRY POTTER! Jajaja. Sí siento que sean tan cortos, de verdad.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Cuando Harry llegó allí había una verdadera batalla campal. Los ciudadanos se metieron en Gringotts, que había cerrado sus puertas,allí los duendes les protegerían.

Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix luchaban como podían, entre ellos Albus Dumbledore; pero el bando contrario era más numeroso y las criaturas difíciles de ahuyentar.

Se acercó corriendo a los gigantes ayudando a Sirius, que tenía problemas.

\- ¡Diffindo Máxima!- gritó apuntando al cuello del gigante, el cual cayó muerto al suelo.

\- ¡Harry! Menos mal que estás aquí.

\- He venido lo más rápido posible. Los dos juntos seremos más efectivos. ¡Vamos!

Los dos apuntaron al cuello del siguiente gigante y gritaron el hechizo a la vez. Poco a poco fueron eliminando a los seis gigantes que había.

Se separaron para ayudar a los demás, Sirius fue a por las acromántulas y así ayudar a Remus y Harry a por las químeras ayudando a Ojoloco.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- No me las des Monny. Si no llega a ser por el cachorro no creo que estuviese vivo.

\- ¿Harry ya ha venido?

\- Sí, está ayudando a Ojoloco con las dos químeras. ¡Cada vez tiene más poder!

\- No sé porqué no me sorprende- susurró Remus.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó Harry a Ojoloco.

\- Me harías un gran favor chico. Tú una y yo la otra.

Harry asintió y empezó a esquivar los ataques de la criatura y atacando él. Después de veinte minutos logró convertirla en estatua y ésta cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Ojoloco le imitó y a los cinco minutos ya no había más químeras.

\- Yo voy a por los mortífagos. Están causando demasiado destrozos. Creo que tú serías más útil si ayudases a Hestia, tiene problemas con los dementores- le dijo el viejo auror.

\- Tienes razón. Ten cuidado.

Harry fue corriendo a ayudar a la mujer quien poco a poco se veía más derrumbada.

\- ¡Expectro Patronum!

Un gran ciervo apareció y fue ahuyentando a los dementores hasta llegar a Hestia, la rodeó dándola energía para que pudiese seguir luchando. Harry se puso a su espalda y envió a su ciervo detrás de los dementores.

Un minuto después, la mariposa de Hestia le acompañó junto con los patronus de algunos aurores. Entre todos acabaron con ellos.

\- ¡Gracias!- le dijo Hestia.

\- No me las des a mí, si no a Ojoloco que se ha dado cuenta. Mejor voy a por los Nundus; los aurores y Arthur parece que me necesitan. ¿Podrías ayudar a Ojoloco y Albus? Hay demasiados mortífagos.

\- Por supuesto. Nos vemos después.

Harry se dirigió hacia el primer Nundu, éste tenía unas garras que eran venenosas en cuanto tocaban a otra persona, haciendo herida. Había cinco, por lo menos eran las que había contado el ojiverde.

Tardó muchísimo tiempo en deshacerse de él pero al final logró hacerlo dejándolo hecho una estatua de hielo. Se dirigió al siguiente, estando en mitad de la lucha otro Nundu se sumó al primero Harry suspiró mientras esquivaba como podía los ataques de las criaturas.

Al final con la ayuda ce Arthur Weasley logró quitarse las dos de encima. Quedaban otras dos. Afortunadamente, los cinco aurores que luchaban contra ellos lograron derrumbarlas.

\- Gracias Arthur, sin ti no las habría vencido.

\- Un placer, estamos para ayudarnos entre nosotros. Parece ser que sólo quedan los mortífagos- apuntó el pelirrojo.

\- Eso parece. ¿Los pateamos el trasero?

\- Me parece bien.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia los primeros mortífagos que vieron. A Harry le rodearon una veintena. Se defendía como podía pero eran muchos y estaba cansado después de haber combatido a los gigantes, dementores, químeras, Nundus y mortífagos.

Varios hechizos le dieron. Parecía que los mortífagos se multiplicaban... vencía a uno y aparecía otro.

Con la ayuda de Sirius, Remus y Tonks logró deshacerse de ellos: unos heridos, otros atados y otros huyendo.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí, no te preocupes- jadeó cansado.

En cuanto terminó la frase se desmayó en los fuertes brazos de su padrino, que lo atrapó enseguida.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	7. Capítulo 7

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja pues sí, se ha entrenado desde pequeño así que más que un prodigio un luchador con mucho entrenamiento jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Sii! jajaja necesita uno jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Si jajaja. Está bien... la verdad es que demasiado sí que a aguantado pero para eso le entrenaron desde pequeño... jooo te has adelantado un poco jajaja todavía nadie sabía lo de Susan... pero no te preocupes jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! He is Harry Potter! jajaja. Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Le llevaron enseguida a la enfermería de Hogwarts, si le llevaban a San Mungo causarían mucho revuelo y no querían eso. Sirius le llevaba en brazos, seguido de Remus y Tonks.

Por el camino se encontraron a muchos estudiantes, la mayoría "alumnos" del desmayado. Todos le miraban con preocupación, sobre todo al ir en brazos de un famoso y fugado convicto.

\- ¡Poppy! ¡Poppy!- gritó Sirius dejando a su ahijado en una camilla.

\- ¡¿Qué son todos estos gritos?! ¡Por Merlín! Apártate de mi camino- dijo una preocupada enfermera empujando al animago en el trayecto.

Los tres adultos se apartaron y se apoyaron en la pared, sin perder de vista al pequeño. La enfermera se movía de un lado para otro, moviendo la varita, curándole y administrándole algunas pociones.

Media hora después, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur, Bill y Charlie Weasley y Ojoloco entraron en la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Albus a los tres que habían llevado a la enfermería a Harry.

\- No lo sabemos- contestó Tonks e un susurro.

\- Yo sé lo que pasa más o menos...

\- ¿El qué Alastor?

\- Vi como le dieron varios hechizos a la vez. Entre ellos cruciatus vi cómo tres mortífagos le enviaban esa maldición a la vez. Además, ya estaba muy cansado, a mí me ayudó con las químeras y a Hestia con los dementores. Además de combatir a muchos mortífagos.

\- A mí me ayudó con los gigantes.

\- Y a mí con los Nundus.

\- ¡Madre mía! Tiene que estar agotado, además soportar esas cantidades de maldiciones, sobre todo la cruciatus... - dijo un asombrado Charlie.

\- Será mejor que descanse. Los demás también- ordenó Albus- Sirius...

\- Yo me quedaré aquí con mi cachorro.

\- Y yo le acompañaré- dijo Remus.

Albus suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que si discutía con ellos sería una batalla perdida, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la enfermería seguido de los demá a los merodeadores con Harry.

La enfermera informó a los dos merodeadores el diagnóstico: tenía dos costillas rotas, otra con una grave contusión, efectos de la maldición cruciatus, el músculo del antebrazo izquierdo desgarrado, un golpe en la cabeza y pérdida de mucha sangre aparte del agotamiento físico y mágico.

Tardaría dos o tres semanas en recuperarse, y no del todo. Lo importante era que se despertarse pero eso no sabían cuándo ocurriría ya que uno de los efectos de la maldición cruciatus era encerrarte en un sueño profundo.

Sirius y Remus no se separaron de su lado. Tonks iba todos los días aunque fuese por la noche cuando no podía por el día por su trabajo. Tuvo muchas visitas, lo que alegró a los dos adultos. Habían estado muy preocupados porque el azabache no hiciese amigos... no los solía hacer porque nunca pasaba todo el curso en el mismo colegio, lo que dificultaba a la hora de hacer amistades. Harry no sabía cómo hacer amigos.

La mayoría en el castillo estaban preocupados por la salud del muchacho, todavía no había despertado y la enfermera dijo que si no despertaba en una semana lo más seguro es que nunca volviese a despertar o recordar a nadie ni nada.

Neville era uno de los que peores lo estaba llevando, ya que eso mismo era lo que les había pasado a sus padres...

Seis días después del ataque al Callejón Diagón Harry movió la mano derecha un poco y gimió de dolor.

Remus se acercó enseguida a él, Sirius había ido a darse una ducha.

\- Cachorro, ¿me escuchas?- preguntó agarrando la mano del moreno.

Harry se la apretó en una afirmación. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, los tuvo que cerrar enseguida a causa de la claridad, aunque un minuto después lo volvió a intentar; parpadeando logró acostumbrarse a la luz.

\- M... Mo... Moony- dijo con voz ronca.

\- Hola cachorro. Me alegro de volver a verte despierto. Toma, bebe un poco de agua.

El hombre le pasó un vaso de agua fría, Harry se lo tomó poco a poco.

-Gracias.

\- A Sirius no le hará ninguna gracia no haber estado aquí cuando te has despertado. Acaba de irse a bañarse. No se ha separado de ti nada más que para bañarse y comer, ya que Madame Pomfrey le prohibió que comiese aquí, aunque lo intentó encarecidamente.

\- Típico de Padfoot. Gracias por cuidarme, tío.

\- No me las des. Es mi deber y quería hacerlo- le dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	8. Capítulo 8

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sii jajaja digamos que le han entrenado para eso...** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja Sirius sería capaz sí, si no fuera porque está demasiado preocupado por Harry... jajaja. Susan... te has adelantado jajaja, todavía no son novios, es más no le ha pedido salir todavía jajaja (eso es en el otro lado) jajaja ;) Me alegro que te guste!** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! I see you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Remus había tenido razón, a Sirius no le gustó nada no haber estado allí cuando su cachorro se despertó, aunque se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho.

Le contaron lo que había pasado en esa casi semana que había estado dormido. Los habitantes del castillo estaban preocupados por él, los periódicos le trataban como a un héroe (una vez más) y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aparte de preocupados, estaban orgullosos de él.

Remus, Tonks, Bill y Ojoloco habían seguido con las clases al Grupo Antiministerial. Sirius estaba pendiente de juicio, ya que habían encontrado a Pettegrew pegado a una pared; nadie sabía quién había hecho esa "obra de arte" como le llamaba el animago. Fuese quien fuese Sirius estaba agradecido con esa persona.

\- Tú por casualidad no sabrá quién lo hizo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Remus con sospecha.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Harry?

\- ¡Está bien! Fui yo. Le vi y como no quería que se escapase pues le pegué a la pared. ¡Era una oportunidad única!

\- Los dos adultos se rieron con fuerza.

\- ¡Ese es mi cachorro! Gracias- Sirius le abrazó con fuerza aún riéndose.

\- Tardaron dos días en poder despegarle. Hicieron falta a cinco miembros de la Orden para conseguirlo, incluso Dumbledore tuvo que ayudar.

\- No me arrepiento, se lo merecía- afirmó Harry.

\- Ninguno de los dos contestaron sólo volvieron a echarse a reír con fuerza, Harry los acompañó a los diez segundos.

Una semana después de su despertar el azabache consiguió que la enfermera le diese el alta. Era viernes por la tarde así que se puso su ropa en vez del uniforme y se fue al Gran Comedor; tenía hambre y se negaba a volver a comer en la enfermería.

Con paso tranquilo y con los dos merodeadores a cada lado atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones mientras que Sirius y remus se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores.

Con cada paso que Harry daba más miradas se posaban en él, sin darle importancia llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó al lado de los gemelos y de Dean, Neville estaba enfrente. Los saludó y se echó la comida en su plato ignorando todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?- le preguntó Dean.

\- Un poco entumecido por haber estado tanto tiempo sin moverme, pero bien. Poppy exagera siempre.

\- ¿Poppy?- preguntó extrañado Fred Weasley.

\- Madame Pomfrey. Parece ser que me he perdido algunas cosas, ¿no?

\- Nada muy importante. ¿Podrás volver a darnos clase?

\- Pues claro, estoy deseando de ver vuestros avances. Sobre todo el de Neville.

\- ¿Mío? Todo el mundo sabe que soy casi un squib- agachó la cabeza abatido.

\- Pues para ser casi un squib tu nivel mágico es muy alto.

\- ¿Nivel mágico?

\- Sí Ron, nivel mágico. El nivel mágico determina lo poderoso que es en realidad un mago o bruja, con le nivel 100 de máximo.

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes ver el nivel mágico?- preguntó George.

\- Para poder verlo antes tienes que saber leer las auras. Aprendí hace un par de años.

\- ¿Y yo tengo un nivel alto?

\- Sí, Nev. Tienes un 89%. Por ejemplo Albus tiene un 92% y Dean tiene un 75%.

\- ¿Y Malfoy?- preguntó Ron.

\- Tiene un 69%

\- ¡Genial! Neville tienes más nivel mágico que Malfoy…

\- … se lo puedes restregar por la cara.

Los dos gemelos se echaron a reír, Harry los siguió enseguida y Neville sonrió sonrojado.

\- Eso quiere decir que la pureza de sangre no tiene nada que ver, si Dean, que es hijo de muggles, tiene más nivel mágico que Malfoy, que es un sangre pura- apuntó Hermione.

\- Exactamente. El problema de Neville es la confianza y su varita.

\- ¿Mi varita?

\- Me he dado cuenta que tu varita no reacciona del todo. ¿Es tuya? ¿Te eligió a ti?

\- No, era de mi padre. Mi abuela dijo que la tenía que honrar.

\- No te es leal por eso los hechizos no funcionan al 100%, tienes que comprarte una varita nueva.

\- Mi abuela no me dejara.

\- Yo hablaré con ella.

\- ¿En serio?- Harry asintió- ¡Gracias!

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	9. Capítulo 9

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja mejor que no se entere... jajaja. Pues... no tanto jajaj ç8sé que soy una exagerada no lo niego y me da verguenxa jajaja) pero Harry tiene un 94% porque ha sido entrenado desde muy pequeño para pelear y eso ha hecho que su nivel de magia sea supeioir, si no de otro modo no superaría a Dumbledore.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Sí lo sé... lo siento! Felices fiestas y año nuevo! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja a mí también me encanta! Vas muy adelantada... jajaja falta unos capítulos para esa relación... estás pensando en el otro lado al que lo tengo subido... jajaja. Gracias!** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I think she will understand... She´s his grandmother ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Fran Ktrim Black: Siento mucho que no te guste mi historia... la verdad es que a mí sí pero yo creo que cada uno tiene sus gustos y lo respeto, sólo siento que no te guste, de verdad. Es una pena. Me gustaría que me dijeses que es lo que no tiene sentido... para saber porque no te gusta, ya que para ti no lo tiene. Personalmente me encanta el chocolate, lo puse desde el primer día y no lo he quitado, es una manía que tengo.**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

 _Nota: Feliz Año Nuevo! Se me olvida que ya han pasado las fiestas y todo eso... como no me gustan jajaja._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Una semana más tarde llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry se iría con su padrino y su tío; le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

Muchas personas le invitaron a pasar algún día con ellos pero Harry rechazó a casi todos, alegando que no quería molestar. Donde sí fue a pasar un día es donde los Weasley y donde Neville.

La señora Longbottom era una mujer muy seria pero él quería hablar con ella así que no se amilanó.

\- Señora Longbottom quería hablarle de su nieto.

\- ¿Mi nieto? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, no se preocupe. Para ser más específico quería hablarle de la varita de Neville- Harry suspiró y la miró a los ojos directamente, con seriedad- Verá, una varita no funciona igual de bien para un mago que para otro, por eso todos vamos a por una varita nueva al cumplir los 11 años. A Neville no le obedece del todo, puede usarla porque fue de su padre que tiene la sangre por sus venas. Al no serle totalmente fiel los hechizos no le funcionan bien, por eso tiene tantas dificultades. Cuanto más avanzados los hechizos menos le obedecerá y más problemas tendrá.

\- No lo sabía. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Comprarle una varita nueva. Entiendo que haya querido que su nieto sea igual que su hijo pero cada uno es diferente. Guarde la varita, yo tengo las de mis padres en mi casa detrás de una cristalera, me gusta ir a contemplarlas.

\- Gracias señor Potter- agradeció con humildad la mujer.

\- No me la dé señora Longbottom. Su nieto es un gran chico y muy buen mago. Sólo necesita una varita nueva y confianza en sí mismo. Yo personalmente le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

\- Gracias.

En ese momento Neville entró, su abuela le comunicó que al día siguiente irían al Callejón Diagón a comprarle una nueva varita en Ollivanders. El moreno miró agradecido al ojiverde, el cual sonrió con algo de timidez.

Estuvo allí durante tres horas más viendo los invernaderos, hablando con Neville y tomando el té con la señora Longbottom.

Salió de allí contento, el día había sido productivo y lo que más le había gustado es que había ayudado a un amigo.

El resto de las vacaciones había ido a ver a la familia Weasley, donde estuvo jugando al quidditch; todos se quedaron asombrados al verle volar, parecía que había nacido en una escoba.

Ayudó a los aurores y a la Orden del Fénix en la guerra, ayudando a elaborar estrategias y a hacer duelos para entrenarse.

Pero lo que más le gustó fue pasar tiempo con esos dos hombres tan importantes para él, también con Tonks a la que quería como una hermana mayor.

Le gustaba hablar con Remus sobre libros interesantes, con Tonks de las cosas muggles y con Sirius de quidditch y de chicas.

Se sentaban enfrente de la chimenea con una cerveza de mantequilla o un vaso de whisky de Fuego.

De esa forma estaba ahora mismo con su padrino.

\- ¿No te gusta ninguna chica?- preguntó de repente Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo quién?

\- Ya sabes lo de los Potter con las pelirrojas…

\- Sí, lo sé. ¿Y?

\- La chica Weasley es muy guapa… y pelirroja.

\- Me he dado cuenta pero no me gusta, no me llama la atención.

\- ¡Qué pena! Creo que haríais buena pareja.

\- Pues de momento no va a poder ser.

\- ¿De momento?

\- Sí, de momento. Por si acaso no meteré la mano en le fuego. Nadie sabe lo que le deparará el destino.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. Así que… ¿Ninguna chica en el horizonte?

\- Ninguna Sirius. Tal vez deberías preocuparte de tu vida emocional en vez de la mía.

\- La tuya es más interesante.

\- Será porque tú no tienes vida sexual.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Serás mocoso! Yo tengo una vida sexual plena y satisfecha, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo diría que no… Hace tiempo que no te veo con ninguna mujer y eso me da qué pensar.

\- ¡Mocoso!- gruñó.

Harry se echó a reír con fuerza mientras que Sirius se hundía en el sillón rumiando su mala suerte. Su ahijado tenía razón, hacía varios meses que no andaba con ninguna mujer, pero es que no era capaz de sacarse a esa castaña de la cabeza…

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	10. Capítulo 10

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja Harry es listo y hace todo lo que puede para poner las cosas a su favor jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja me encanta cuando las cosas que hace Sirius no terminan como él quería (tratándose de bromas claro). Nadie diría que es un asaltacunas... sólo es un año y ambos menores de edad, incluso hay mucha gente que su pareja es mayor de edad sólo porque se lleven un año y no son asaltacunas jajaja. Pero me encanta Susan así que...** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Pues ya lo verás... espero que te guste eh! jajaja. Y una pista... no es Amelia Bones! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Había estado en varias luchas contra la oscuridad, Voldemort cada vez se enfurecía más y eso hacía que hiciese más peleas. El Ministerio tuvo problemas para seguir ocultando el regreso del Innombrable así que finalmente lo tuvo que admitir y pedir perdón a los ciudadanos.

El día del regreso al colegio llegó, Sirius le acompañó en su forma humana ya que le habían declarado inocente de todos los cargos, pedirle perdón, darle una indemnización de 25000000 galeones por los 12 años en prisión y lo más ansiado: la tutela de Harry.

\- Cualquier cosa…

\- Lo sé Padfoot. No te preocupes, estaré bien; el que tienes que tener cuidado eres tú.

\- Lo haré Harry… Si estoy haciendo algo mal con el papel de padrino me lo dirías ¿verdad?- Sirius estaba muy preocupado por eso.

\- Sí. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, lo estás haciendo estupendamente . Eres el mejor padrino del mundo, además de cómo un padre para mí.

\- ¡Oh Harry! Para mí eres el hijo que nunca he tenido.

\- Gracias Sirius. He de irme. Cuídate por favor.

\- Por supuesto. Tú también. Diviértete.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza y después se subió al expreso y buscó un vagón solitario.

Media hora después la mitad del tren se había pasado por allí a saludarle. Neville estaba allí con él, ya que se lo había pedido y el moreno aceptó con entusiasmo.

Todos le preguntaban qué tal estaba, qué tal había pasado las Navidades, si estaba herido por sus batallas contra el Lord, felicitándole por lo de su padrino…

Acabó agotado por tantas visitas pero aguantó estoicamente.

Ya en el colegio, tras la cena Harry se puso a pasear por los pasillos sin prisa, Filch no le hacía caso, en realidad huía de él y su gata, la señora Norris, también.

Iba por el segundo piso cuando una voz a su espalda se escuchó con arrogancia pero a la vez con temor.

\- Te estaba buscando Potter. Necesito ayuda y sólo tú puedes hacerlo y confío en ti, aunque no lo parezca y no termine de gustarme.

Harry se dio la vuelta con lentitud, extrañado y maravillado de que un Slytherin le pidiese ayuda. Él sólo quería ayudar a todos.

No se sorprendió por quién era, le había reconocido en la voz y sabía que tarde o temprano se acercaría a él.

Allí, alto, rubio y pálido se encontraba mirándole con sus ojos grises: Draco Malfoy.

\- Hola Malfoy, ¿en qué necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Mi madre está en peligro y quiero ayudarla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que está en peligro?

\- Porque la tienen retenida. A cambio de la vida de mi madre quieren ponerme la Marca Tenebrosa y que mate a alguien.

\- Tienes la solución en tus manos… ¿por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

\- No quiero convertirme en un asesino, ni tampoco tener la Marca. ¿Me ayudarás?

\- Lo haré, pero a cambio quiero un juramento inquebrantable de que me dices la verdad y que esto no es una trampa, ni nada parecido.

\- Lo comprendo y estoy de acuerdo- Malfoy sacó su varita y la levantó a la altura de su pecho- Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, juro por mi vida que a mi madre la han secuestrado y necesito la ayuda de Harrison James Potter para salvarla. Juro por mi vida que esto no es una trampa para hacerle ningún mal. Juro por mi vida mi fidelidad a Harrison James Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba que le jurase fidelidad. Le imitó y sacando su varita juró:

\- Yo, Harrison James Potter, juro por mi vida que ayudaré a Draco Lucius Malfoy en rescatar a su madre. Juro por mi vida que lo intentaré. Juro por mi vida que no le pediré nada peligroso a Draco Lucius Malfoy que él no quiera hacer a cambio de su fidelidad.

\- No me esperaba eso.

\- Ni yo tampoco lo tuyo. Ahora cuéntame todo con detalles.

Draco le contó todo: Esas vacaciones su padre, Voldemort y unos cuantos mortífagos habían cogido a su madre sin que él pudiese hacer nada por ella. Su padre le había dicho que se le perdonaría la vida una vez él haya matado, y torturado previamente, a quien su Señor dijese. Después tomaría la Marca Tenebrosa y juraría fidelidad eterna al Lord. Tenía que estar pendiente, en cualquier momento le llamarían.

\- ¿Estás seguro que tu madre no quiere estar ahí?

\- Seguro. Una semana antes habíamos estado hablando de huir del país, los dos. Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie, ni tomar la Marca y ella no quiere verme convertido en un asesino como a su marido.

\- ¿Ibais a huir del país?

\- Sí. Era huir y pedir vuestra ayuda. No habíamos decidido todavía por cual debatirnos.

\- Bien. Si necesito hablar contigo te lo comunicaré, tienes que seguir actuando como hasta ahora para que no sospechen. Necesito hacer un plan.

\- Vale. Gracias.

\- De nada.

Draco se fue a su Sala Común mientras que Harry hacía lo mismo.

En la cama se puso a pensar en la historia de Malfoy; le creía, había visto la sinceridad y el miedo en los ojos del rubio. Le ayudaría costase lo que costase; de todas formas le había hecho un juramento inquebrantable.

Se dio media vuelta, Hedwig con su forma de gato se encaramó en su cama y se pegó a él ronroneando de felicidad. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	11. Capítulo 11

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajaja será Draco Malfoy pero por amor a su madre hace lo que sea... y si se tiene que tragar su orgullo lo hace. Hedwaig es... cómo decirlo? Como un animal metamorfo, es decir, es como Tonks pero en animales... No sé si me explico bien o no... jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja esto... lo siento muchísimo pero Draco no queda con Hermione... queda con otra persona que creo que ya lo he dicho en la historia, es decir, con Pansy Parkinson. Lo siento!** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Harry estuvo pensando en qué iba a hacer con lo de Draco, le tenía que ayudar pero no sabía cómo; otra pregunta era si se lo iba a contar a alguien o no. A esta última pregunta, después de pensarlo un poco, tuvo una respuesta: de momento no se lo diría a nadie.

Draco se comportaba igual que siempre, lo que era un alivio.

\- Muy bien Neville. Vas bien pero sujeta con menos fuerza la varita, el poder sale desde dentro y si la aprietas fuerte el hechizo irá más lento y con menos potencia. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí Harry, practicaré.

\- Así me gusta. ¿Todo bien por aquí?- preguntó acercándose a unas chicas.

\- No.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Cuál es el problema Susan?

Susan Bones se ruborizó, no pensaba que él supiese su nombre.

\- No sale nada, ni siquiera humo- se quejó la pelirroja.

Harry sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Qué recuerdo has usado?

\- Pues… Cuando recibí mi primera carta de Hogwarts.

\- Ese recuerdo no te sirve. Tiene que ser algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Personal.

\- ¿Personal? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Yo por ejemplo uso uno que es cuando me enteré de la verdad sobre mi padrino y me invitó a vivir con él. Me hizo sentir especial, como que me quería y que para él no era una obligación cuidarme.

-¡Qué bonito!

\- Sí. Busca un recuerdo bonito, feliz y personal. Ese es el primer paso para hacer un patronus. Después es práctica.

\- Vale. Gracias.

\- De nada. Voy a ver qué me quiere Angelina.

Harry se alejó yendo directamente a la chica morena. Susan le siguió con la mirada ensimismada.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Hannah Abbot divertida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué si necesitas algo? No sé… ¿Un pañuelo? ¿Un cubo? ¿Una bañera? Como se te cae la baba mirándole.

\- No se me cae la baba, no digas estupideces.

\- Ya…

La clase ha terminado. Practicar, por favor; cuanto más practiquéis antes aprenderéis y más os podré enseñar. Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Gracias por venir- se despidió el moreno.

Sus alumnos poco a poco fueron saliendo de la clase, Harry les miraba y de vez en cuando le decía a alguien algo para que mejorara o se acordara.

Susan y Hannah pasaron por delante de él con sonrisas, una más bobalicona que la otra.

\- ¿Has encontrado el recuerdo?- le preguntó a Susan.

\- Creo que sí. Lo practicaré.

\- Bien, si ves que no te sale busca otro y empiezas de nuevo. Y sabes que e puedes preguntar cualquier cosa cuando quieras.

Le guiñó un ojo seductor, ella se ruborizó y despidiéndose salió de allí.

Sirius, que había estado allí desde el principio de la clase, sonrió con diversión. Había visto cómo él se acercaba a ella, lo que era normal, cómo ella se le quedaba mirando un buen rato cuando él se había alejado y el intercambio de palabras al final pero sobre todo el guiño de él y el color rojo de las mejillas de ellas.

\- Es muy guapa- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que esa chica es muy guapa. Susan.

\- Lo es. Es Susan Bones, sobrina de Amelia Bones.

\- ¿Es ella?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Ya has quedado con ella alguna vez?

\- No- contestó intentando parecer indiferente.

\- Ah, pues tal vez deberías quedar con ella…

\- Si tú lo dices. Venga, vamos a tomarnos ese Whisky que es sábado y me has prometido que tú invitarías.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Tienes que avisar a alguien?

\- A nadie.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿A Albus? ¿A Minerva? ¿A algún amigo?

\- Absolutamente a nadie Sirius. Vámonos anda.

\- ¿A alguna amiga?

\- No.

\- ¿Alguna amiga especial?

\- No.

\- ¿A Susan Bones?

\- ¡SIRIUS!

\- No has dicho que no…- dijo entre risas.

Harry meneó al cabeza, no sabía si de enfado, diversión o incredulidad.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	12. Capítulo 12

Contestación de Reviews:

 **xXm3ch3Xx: No quiero ni pensar si esos dos se juntan... pobres Harry y Susan, les harían la vida imposible... jajaja. Supongo que tendrá ayuda, pero no tiene porque ser de Sirius ;) jajaja, nahh ya sabes! Culpas a Susan? A mí también se me caería la baba... jajajaja. Me alegro que te guste ese pareja! O que por lo menos lo aceptes jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esas dos afirmaciones... Harry culpa mía pero de Sirius yo no tengo la culpa jajaja ;)** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thanks! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

\- Así que mi padrino está saliendo con alguien…

\- Te diviertes, ¿verdad cachorro?

\- Mucho. Pero ahora en serio. Me alegro por ti, te mereces esa felicidad.

\- Gracias.

Sirius sonrió con fuerza. Estaban en Las Tres Escobas, tomándose una copa.

El pelilargo le había contado que estaba saliendo con alguien. Se llamaba Claire, tenía 35 años y era muggle; era pastelera, castaña con ojos verdes claros y un poco bajita.

La había conocido un domingo cuando fue a comprar unos pasteles para el cumpleaños de Remus, desde ese día iba a comprar a diario para sólo poder verla.

Al final la invitó a tomar un café, después a pasear al parque, otro día a cenar, así hasta que la pidió salir y ella aceptó.

\- Me encantaría presentártela algún día.

\- Eso espero y que sea pronto. No quiero conocerla cuando ella esté de parto- se rió Harry.

Sirius sonrió con tristeza, lo que hizo que él dejase de reír y le mirase fijamente, extrañado.

\- Sí, bueno…

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No puedo tener hijos, Harry. Demasiado tiempo cerca de los dementores.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- No pasa nada. Sólo espero que ella no se desilusione.

\- Si te quiere de verdad no la importará-

\- Tienes razón. ¿Cuándo vas a poder venir a casa para conocerla?

\- Cuando tú quieras. ¿Sabe de la magia?

\- No, todavía no.

\- ¿Y de tu pasado?

\- Sí. Sabe que estuve en la cárcel durante 12 años por asesinatos, que luego me escapé y que finalmente me declararon inocente.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionó?

\- Al principio se asustó pero luego se relajó y se alegró por mí.

\- Me alegro Padfoot.

Harry solía faltar mucho a clases o salía corriendo de ellas en la mitad de lección, eso se debía a que Voldemort atacaba algún lugar y él acudía junto a La Orden del Fénix y los aurores.

Muchos de sus compañeros se quedaban preocupados cuando eso ocurría, sobre todo cierta pelirroja.

Se encontraba en una clase de Transformaciones con Hufflepuff cuando escuchó cómo le llamaban. Sacó el espejo del bolsillo.

\- Hola Padfoot.

\- Cachorro, ataque en el Valle de Godric.

\- Voy enseguida- se guardó el espejo y se levantó- He de irme, profesora.

\- Está bien. Ten cuidado.

Harry asintió y salió corriendo de la clase pasando al lado de Susan. Ésta se levantó rápidamente y le siguió.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Espera, Harry!

El moreno paró y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Susan?

\- Puedo acompañarte… Sabes que sé luchar.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero que te quedes aquí.

\- Pero…

\- Aún es pronto. Tienes que aprender muchas cosas todavía. He de irme, de todas formas gracias por prestarte.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

\- Lo tendré. ¡Susan! ¿Querrías ir conmigo el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade?

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

\- Sí. ¿Te gustaría?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien. He de irme. No te preocupes tendré cuidado, ahora que tengo una cita contigo no dejaré que me hieran. No me perdería esa cita por nada del mundo. Adiós.

\- Hasta luego.

Harry se acercó a ella, la dio un beso en la mejilla con suavidad, la rozó la mejilla con sus nudillos con cariño mirándola a los ojos y finalmente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la entrada del colegio.

Susan se quedó allí parada un minuto, ruborizada y mirando por donde se había marchado el hombre que amaba.

Al final se dio cuenta que tenía clase, así que se dio la vuelta y entró al aula donde todos la miraron. Pidió perdón a la profesora McGonagall y se sentó en su sitio sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	13. Capítulo 13

Contestación de Reviews:

 **sjrodgers23: Yes! I´m excited because that date comes! Jajajaja. I hope you like it! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Y no sólo a Susan... es lo que tiene ser un "chico malo" jajaja. No crees? Pero bueno, quien nos interesa es Susan al fin y al cabo... jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Harry llegó durante la cena, había sido una batalla dura al ser el lugar donde murieron James y Lily Potter y donde Voldemort perdió sus poderes durante 13 años.

Llegó con la túnica rota, magullado y con rastro de sangre pero aún así no parecía que estuviese herido salvo algunos arañazos y cortes.

Entró en el Gran Comedor con paso firme y directo a hablar con Minerva McGonagall. Todos le miraban y muchos suspiraron aliviados de verle sano y salvo.

Pasó al lado de la mesa de Hufflepuff donde una pelirroja le miraba preocupada, la sonrió y la guiñó un ojo para relajarla.

Llegó ante Minerva, el Comedor estaba silencioso así que se escuchó perfectamente lo que se decían.

\- Minerva, Albus se quedará en el Valle de Godric para ver en qué puede ser útil y hablar con el Ministro.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué te ha pasado, en el nombre de Merlín? Estás pálido.

\- Odio los dementores. Había miles de ellos y en un momento de la batalla me han rodeado más de 500 de esos seres. ¡Puff! Horrible.

\- ¡Por Merlín! Necesitas chocolate- dijo el profesor Flitwick.

Muchas personas se levantaron con un trozo de tarta de chocolate cada uno y se la llevaron (entre ellos Neville, los gemelos Weasley, Seamus, Dean y Susan)

Harry les agradeció y cogió el plato que le tendía un primer año de Ravenclaw. Se la comió enseguida.

\- Debería llamar a Poppy para que te examine.

\- ¡No! No hace falta Minnie, si Poppy me examina estoy seguro de que me obligará a permanecer toda la noche en la enfermería.

\- Está bien. Pero cena bien y come chocolate.

\- Hecho. Gracias por los trozos de tarta chicos, mejor me voy a duchar.

\- ¡Tienes que cenar!

\- Y cenaré en cuanto me dé una buena ducha, la necesito.

\- Pero si te desmayas.

\- No me voy a desmayar y si eso sucede tengo a Hedwig.

\- Muy bien.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí, no sin antes acariciar la mano de Susan con ternura y sin que los demás se diesen cuenta.

Bajó las escaleras mejor de lo que las había subido (mucho mejor), la ducha le había sentado de maravilla. Bajó el tramo y allí, de pie, esperando, estaba Susan Bones.

Llegó hasta ella y la sonrió.

\- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Oh Harry!

Susan le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cara en el cuello del chico.

\- ¡Ei! ¿Estás bien?

\- He estado tan preocupada…

\- Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- ¡Tienes que cenar! Llevas sin comer desde el desayuno. Y en el Gran Comedor ya no hay comida.

\- Pues iremos a las cocinas.

\- ¿Las cocinas? ¿Sabes dónde están las cocinas?

\- Pues claro. He crecido en este castillo. Vamos.

La agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta la cocina, hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro y entraron.

En cuanto Harry entró, sintió cómo le abrazaban las piernas.

\- ¡Harry Potter! Dobby tenía ganas de ver al señor Harry Potter- chilló un elfo doméstico.

\- Hola Dobby, me alegro de verte. Siento no haber podido venir estos últimos tres días. Mira, te presento a Susan. Susan él es Dobby, un amigo.

\- Dobby se alegra de conocer a la señorita Susan.

\- Encantada.

\- Dobby, ¿podrías traerme algo de cenar y beber? También para Susan y chocolate por favor, lo necesito.

\- Dobby le traerá al señor Harry Potter todo lo que quiera.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en la mesa, al segundo estaban rodeados de comida que habían llevado los elfos.

\- Yo ya he cenado Harry.

\- Me acompañarás por lo menos en un trozo de tarta, ¿verdad? Por favor.

\- Está bien. ¿Ha sido una batalla muy dura?

\- Sí, había muchos mortífagos y dementores pero en nuestro bando también había bastantes que luchaban. En el Valle de Godric los habitantes no se amilanaron, es un lugar sagrado por lo que pasó hace 14 años.

\- Entiendo. Me alegro que estés bien.

\- Te dije que volvería sano y salvo, que no me perdería la cita del sábado contigo por nada.

Ella sonrió azorada y a la vez con alegría.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	14. Capítulo 14

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess:Jajaja no sería Harry si no fuese así... Pobre Susan, no le vio venir jajajaja. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Well.. It´s still for that. It will be at the end of the story. Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

El sábado llegó con rapidez y a la vez con lentitud.

Harry se levantó, se duchó y se arregló para su salida con Susan. Se puso unos vaqueros, sus botas de piel de dragón, una camisa verde y su inseparable cazadora de cuero.

\- ¿Has quedado con alguien, Harry?- le preguntó Seamus.

\- Sí, he quedado con una chica hermosa. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque vas muy arreglado.

\- Claro, tengo que deslumbrarla. Nos vemos luego chicos. Suerte con esa cita Neville, es una gran chica.

Harry salió de la habitación dejando a los cuatro chicos estupefactos.

\- ¿Cita? ¿Qué cita tienes Neville?- preguntó Dean.

Neville no contestó, en cambio preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Si no se lo hemos dicho a nadie.

Ninguno contestó.

Harry llegó a los pies de la escalera principal y esperó. A los cinco minutos bajó su cita. Susan iba espectacular, llevaba un vestido liso de manga corta de color azul, unas botas altas negras hasta las rodillas y el pelo suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje pero no se le notaba casi nada excepto los labios, que se los había pintado de rosa fucsia.

\- Estás guapísima.

\- Gracias- se sonrojó.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro.

\- Le dio su brazo que ella aceptó encantada y salieron camino a Hogsmeade.

En el pueblo lo recorrieron entero. Harry la llevó por todas tiendas, por todos los lugares que podían visitar…

La contaba cosas que le habían ocurrido allí, como en la mensajería cuando tenía cuatro años que pinchó con el dedo a un búho repetidas veces y éste cansado le picó la nariz con fuerza, la cual se le puso tan roja como a un tomate.

Ella se reía de todas esas anécdotas. Al final fueron a Las Tres Escobas, se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Madame Rosmerta llegó enseguida.

\- Hola Harry, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

\- Hola Rosmerta. Te veo muy guapa.

\- Gracias encanto. ¡Vaya! Qué bien acompañado estás. Nunca has venido acompañado de chicas. Siempre vienes con Remus o Sirius.

\- Ella es especial Rosmerta. Te presento a Susan Bones.

\- Ya veo. Encantada querida. No le dejes escapar, a este mozo se le acercan las mujeres como las moscas a la miel.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Rosmerta, por favor, déjalo. ¿Qué quieres tomar Susan?

\- Cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Que sean dos.

\- Enseguida os lo traigo pareja.

Madame Rosmerta se alejó contoneando sus caderas.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- Conozco a Rosmerta desde que era pequeño. Remus me traía a beber chocolate.

Susan asintió conforme con la explicación que, aunque no la había pedido, se alegró que el azabache se la dese.

Iban los dos camino a Hogwarts después de tomarse unas cervezas, no habían salido del pueblo todavía así que Harry aprovechó. Estaban en la entrada de La Casa de los Gritos.

\- Susan, ¿me esperas aquí un momento? Tardaré cinco minutos, es que se me ha olvidado una cosa.

\- Claro.

\- No tardo, te lo prometo.

La dejó allí mientras que él iba corriendo a HoneyDukes. Entró y fue directo al dueño.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Hola Sam. ¿Puedes darme una flor, de esas tan especiales?

\- ¿Esas que no están a la venta todavía y que tú has diseñado?

\- Esas mismas.

\- Por supuesto.

El dueño le dio una rosa roja de azúcar que se movía sola, con el sabor que más le gustaba a la persona que la comía y que cuando te la acercabas a la nariz olía a rosas de verdad.

Harry pagó y volvió con rapidez donde había dejado a su cita.

\- Perdona que te haya dejado sola.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Era algo importante?

\- Para mí sí. He ido a por esto. Toma, para ti.

\- ¡Vaya qué bonita! ¿Qué es?

\- Es una flor dulce. Todavía no están a la venta.

\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes de ella?

\- Yo las he inventado.

\- Muchas gracias.

Harry sonrió y no la contestó. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a él y la besó.

Era un beso dulce, de amor y de ternura. Entreabrió sus labios y la besó con más fuerza mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pegándose aún más a él.

Estuvieron allí besándose sin parar. Por desgracia la falta de aire hizo que tuvieran que separarse. Pero eso no hizo que la soltase, la siguió abrazando mientras que ella enterraba su cara en su pecho.

\- ¿He sido demasiado rudo? Lo siento, no he tenido muchas novias.

\- En absoluto. Ha sido perfecto.

\- Me alegro. ¡Oh vaya! Estás muerta de frío. Toma mi chaqueta.

Se quitó la cazadora y se la puso a ella. Susan miró su brazo, admirando un poco el dibujo que sobresalía.

El moreno la cogió de la mano y se dirigieron a Hogwarts.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	15. Capítulo 15

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess:Jajaja sí fue una buena cita... un poco cursi al final pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien jajaja. Pobre Neville, él que es tímido de repente se ve siendo el centro de atención... ;)** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja cómo lo supo? Puede ser porque lo leyó en su mente aunque sea superficialmente, puede ser que lo escuchase, puede ser que a Susan se le escapase, a lo mejor lo dijo en sueños y no se acuerda... Jajaja. Ha sido una buena cita, claro que sí, un poco falta de imaginación pero buena al fin y al cabo, sobre todo por los celos de Susan por culpa de Rosmerta jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Llegaron cogidos de la mano pero no pudieron traspasar el umbral de la entrada. Allí, esperando, estaba Sirius paseando de un lado a otro, inquieto.

\- Sirius- saludó Harry.

\- ¡Harry! Por fin llegas, llevo esperándote aquí media hora…

Sirius se quedó callado, mirando de Harry a Susan, después a las manos unidas y de vuelta a Harry para volver a empezar. Alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué me querías?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! He venido para saber si vienes a casa a conocer a Claire.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, es que ha surgido de repente.

\- Harry, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- preguntó Neville, se había ido acercando poco a poco.

\- Claro- se volvió a Susan- dame un minuto, vuelvo enseguida.

Susan asintió y Harry se alejó con Neville.

Sirius se acercó a ella.

\- Le importas mucho. No deja su cazadora a cualquiera, ¿sabes? Desde que se la regalé no se la ha quitado, incluso se la pone en verano con la excusa de la moto.

\- No lo sabía- susurró.

\- Ahora ya lo sabes. Si te la he dejado es que eres muy importante para él, y si eres importante para él, lo eres para mí. Así que solo queda decirte: Bienvenida a la familia.

\- Muchas gracias- contestó ruborizada.

El pelilargo se acercó a ella y e dio dos besos en las mejillas.

Un poco más lejos, se encontraban Neville y Harry hablando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Verás, es que… No sé cómo comportarme con Hannah después de la cita.

\- ¿Se lo ha pasado bien?

\- Eso me ha dicho.

\- Pues compórtate con ella igual pero más romántico. Acércate más a ella. Invítala a desayunar un día en un picnic, el día que quieras, llévala a la orilla del lago y pasas todo el día con ella.

\- ¿Y la beso? Todavía no lo he hecho.

Harry sonrió un poco.

\- Eso depende de ti. Bésala cuando te salga peo no lo hagas con planes, hazlo porque te sale en ese momento. Me gusta Hannah, es una buena chica.

\- Gracias Harry. Sí lo es. ¿Estás saliendo con Susan?

\- Eso parece. He de irme Nev, tengo que conocer a la novia de mi padrino. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

Harry se alejó de Neville y se acercó a Susan y Sirius.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí?

\- Sí- contestó Sirius- Escucha Harry, estás ocupado así que puedo presentarte a Claire en otra ocasión.

\- ¿Qué dices? De eso nada, quiero conocerla. Dame un minuto ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Harry agarró a Susan y la alejó de su padrino.

\- Debo ir. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Él es tu padre aunque no lo sea biológicamente.

\- Lo es.

\- Yo iré a cenar.

\- Te acompaño hasta el Gran Comedor.

\- No hace falta Harry, ve con él, te lleva esperando mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente.

Se pararon en las puertas de entrada al edificio. Se despidió de ella con un beso. Todos les miraban pero a ellos no les importaba.

\- Todo le mundo nos mira- susurró ella.

\- No me importa. Vendré mañana. Nos vemos. Adiós.

\- Adiós. Suerte. ¡Ah, Harry! Tu chaqueta, gracias por prestármela.

\- De nada.

Harry la besó los labios dulcemente y se acercó a Sirius que sonreía divertido.

\- ¿Nos vamos o no?- gruño Harry.

\- Sí, sí. Sabía que acabarías con una pelirroja, como todos los Potter.

\- No he buscado una pelirroja, sólo la encontré. Me gusta y ya está.

\- Eso mismo le pasó a tu padre. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta mucho? ¿O estás enamorado?

\- Me gusta mucho- Sirius alzó una ceja- ¡Está bien! Estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Contento?

\- Mucho. Hay que darse prisa, nos están esperando.

Aceleraron el paso, una vez que traspasaron la barrera antiaparición, se agarraron del brazo y Sirius los apareció en un parque muy conocido para el adolescente.

\- ¿Está en Grimmauld Place?

\- Sí, he quitado todo lo que era sobre magia.

\- ¿Y el cuadro de tu madre?

\- Lo he silenciado pero necesito que lo hagas tú. Remus y Tonks me han asegurado de que lo vigilarían pero si tú la hechizas, se quedará en silencio toda la noche.

Harry asintió conforme, sabía que si lanzaba el hechizo un poco fuerte, la vieja arpía se quedaría en silencio durante un día completo si quería y también se quedaría sin moverse.

Si no lo habían hecho antes era porque la señora Black avisaba si alguien entraba, aunque esa no fuese la intención de la bruja.

Entraron los dos a la Casa Black, Sirius se adelantó al comedor donde le esperaba su novia, la hija de ella, Remus y Tonks mientras que Harry se quedaba a inmovilizar y silenciar a Wabulga.

Antes de irse se acordó de decirle a su ahijado:

\- Por cierto, se me ha olvidado decirte que Claire tiene una hija de tu edad, en realidad un año menos. Es muy tímida- advirtió.

\- No te preocupes que no diré nada mal intencionado ni nada que la pueda molestar e incomodar.

\- Lo sé cachorro.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	16. Capítulo 16

Contestación de Reviews:

 **xXm3ch3Xx: No lo sé pero Sirius no sería Sirius si lo dejase pasar no crees? jajaja. Harry es muy atento y hará todo lo posible para que ellas estén cómodas, por lo menos en su presencia... Neville y Hannah... pues ya se verá jajaja. Y Susan pues... seguro que a Harry le tiene a raya (lo necesita no ?) jajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Great! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí? Pues no sé jajaja. Pobre Siirus si eso pasa jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

\- Hola- saludó Sirius entrando por la puerta.

\- ¿Y Harry? ¿No ha venido?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

\- Sí, ahora entra. Está solucionando algo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que le gustaré?

\- Estoy seguro, amor. Ya lo verás-

En ese momento entró Harry, todos le miraron con una sonrisa, Claire muy nerviosa.

\- Hola.

\- Harry ven, ella es Claire, Claire él es Harry- presentó el pelilargo.

\- Encantada, un placer.

\- El placer es mío- se dieron dos besos.

\- Ella es mi hija, Elisabeth.

Elisabeth se parecía a su madre excepto en los ojos que era marrones claros. Se la veía muy tímida.

\- Encantado- Harry se acercó a ella y la besó la mejilla.

Ella no fue capaz de contestar, en cuanto el muchacho había entrado se había ruborizado. Era guapísimo, y con esa cazadora y esas botas aún más.

Harry sonrió un poco divertido ante el silencio de la chica. Saludó a Remus y Tonks y los seis se sentaron a la mesa a cenar.

Se quitó su cazadora de cuero dejando de entrever la cola del guepardo en su brazo.

\- ¿Eso que llevas es un tatuaje?- preguntó sorprendida Claire.

Harry la miró sin comprender, tenía los tatuajes bajo la ropa. La mujer señaló su brazo.

\- Sí, es un guepardo.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas con éste?- preguntó Tonks.

\- El guepardo es el quinto. Pero los tres de la espalda es como si fueran uno solo.

Remus rió divertido al igual que Sirius, Tonks meneó la cabeza con escepticismo, Claire le miraba con incredulidad y Elisabeth simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle.

La cena siguió con tranquilidad, hablaron de todo un poco, siempre con cuidado de decir algo que no debían. La única que se quedó en silencio fue Elisabeth, Harry le había preguntado a qué colegio iba pero ella se había puesto roja y había tartamudeado la respuesta.

Aún así Harry no desistió de hacerla hablar con una sonrisa, ahora era parte de la familia así que esa timidez tarde o temprano no existiría.

Sirius, Remus, Claire y Elisabeth se encontraban desayunando en la cocina. Las dos mujeres se habían quedado a dormir, ya que la noche anterior terminaron muy tarde.

Tonks se había ido a trabajar muy temprano.

\- ¿Harry ya se ha ido?- preguntó la castaña mayor.

\- Sigue durmiendo. Se levantará pronto- contestó Sirius.

En ese momento entró por la puerta Harry, somnoliento, abrochándose el cinturón y con la camisa en la mano.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días- le contestaron-¿Te quedas todo el día?- siguió Remus.

\- No puedo Moony, tengo que hacer deberes y…

\- Y ver a su novia.

\- ¡SIRIUS!

\- ¿Tienes novia? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

\- Yo lo sé porque ayer le vi agarrado de la mano de ella cuando llegaban de visitar el pueblo, además que ¡menuda despedida tuvieron!

\- Sirius déjalo, por favor.

\- ¿Quién es? Recuerda que yo di clases allí hace dos años…

\- Es… Susan Bones- contestó Harry derrotado.

\- ¿La sobrina de Amelia Bones? Es muy guapa y muy buena chica.

\- Lo sé. Bueno yo me tengo que ir.

\- ¿No vas a desayunar? He hecho medias lunas de chocolate- ofreció Claire.

\- ¡Claro!- se sentó entre Elisabeth y Remus, tomó una taza de chocolate y una media luna.

Se habían caído muy bien; Claire ya no estaba nerviosa con Harry. Había estado temerosa de que no le cayese bien porque sabía que para Sirius él era lo más importante. Y lo entendía, puede que no fuese su hijo de sangre pero lo quería como tal.

\- Si ya te vas a ir llévate las medias lunas que quedan. Dale alguna a tu novia, si quieres.

\- Gracias Claire, a Susan le encantarán, estoy seguro. Me alegro de haberte conocido.

\- A mí también, espero que nos veamos pronto.

\- Por supuesto. Adiós Elisabeth, estoy seguro de que la próxima vez podremos hablar más, ya verás como seremos amigos.

\- Claro- susurró la chica.

Harry se terminó de despedir, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó de la casa.

Se apareció en las puertas de Hogwarts, entró y fue a cambiarse de ropa para después ir a buscar a Susan.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	17. Capítulo 17

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Yo creo que no, que simplemente le pareció guapo y ella como es tímida pues se sonroja con facilidad ;) Pues McGonagall todavía no lo sabe, y va a tardar en saberlo (va a ser en el momento menos inesperado) Jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: A veces la sangre no lo es todo, y aunque Sirius y Harry no son padre e hijo para ellos como si lo fuera. Sirius SIEMPRE será infantil, de otra forma no sería Sirius no crees? jajaja. Van a ser una gran familia, ya lo verás. Uy! Pues no me acordaba de Ginny al principio de los libros (las películas no las cuento porque casi no sale) jajaja pero sí un poco parecida ahora que lo dices ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

La relación con Susan iba prosperando muy bien. Estaban cada uno con sus amigos y por las noches quedaban para pasar tiempo juntos.

Sirius seguía saliendo con Claire, ambos era muy felices. Harry iba de vez en cuando los domingos a comer o cenar con ellos, y así conocer mejor a la novia de su "padre". Elisabeth cada vez era menor tímida, por lo menos con el joven.

Consiguió hacer un plan para poder sacar a Narcisa Malfoy de su secuestro, y tenía que ser pronto porque Draco ya tenía una víctima: Robert Parkinson, el padre de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco estaba asustado, no quería matar al señor Parkinson por varias razones, pero una de ellas era porque estaba enamorado de Pansy y él no quería que ella sufriera por la muerte de su padre; sobre todo si dicha muerte era por su mano.

Harry le preguntó varias cosas al rubio para poder terminar y llevar a cabo su plan.

Los rehenes estaban en la Mansión Lestrange rodeada de varias protecciones y encantamientos. Allí estaba Narcisa Malfoy y todos los rehenes de los mortífagos.

Esa noche llevaría a cabo su plan, quería ir solo pero sabía que necesitaría a alguien para cubrirle las espaldas así que tras pensar mucho en quién llevaría lo decidió. Llevaría a Bill y Charlie Weasley.

A las once y media de la noche empezó a vestirse con ropa cómoda. Dejó allí su cazadora para que no se dañase.

\- Mañana es sábado, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Ron entrando a la habitación junto con los chicos y las chicas de quinto curso.

\- Podríamos ir al campo de quidditch…

\- ¡No! Por favor Seamus, nosotras no queremos- dijo Parvati.

\- ¿A dónde vas Harry?- preguntó Neville.

Harry se terminó de poner la camiseta negra, cogió una sudadera del mismo color y le miró.

\- Tengo que ir a un sitio muy importante y peligroso.

\- ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos?

\- No hace falta Dean, gracias pero ya me acompañan un par de personas. Cuanto menos seamos mejor. Nos vemos mañana.

Le dio una palmada al moreno en el hombro y salió de la habitación hacia Hogsmeade donde le esperaban los hermanos Weasley en "Cabeza de Cerdo"

Llegaron a la linde de la Mansión Lestrange después de tomarse un vaso de Whisky de Fuego para templar los ánimos.

Draco había dado unas indicaciones y planos perfectos.

Bill comenzó su trabajo, era el mejor rompiendo maldiciones así que comenzó mientras que Charlie y Harry vigilaban los alrededores.

Diez minutos después, Bill terminó de romper las barreras y los tres entraron. Había sido muy silencioso así que nadie se enteró. Harry los fue guiando por donde el rubio le había indicado.

No se encontraron con nadie, lo que les venía bien. Lograron llegar a las mazmorras, olía a sangre y a desechos humanos, y también se oían llantos, llantos de niños pequeños.

Se acercó a la primera celda y miró dentro. Había tres mujeres desnudas, con moratones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Abrió la celda y entró, las mujeres se asustaron pero él intentó hacerlas entender que no las haría daño.

Conjuró ropa y les dijo que se vistieran.

Dejó la puerta abierta mientras que iba a la siguiente…

Charlie iba abriendo y entrando a las celdas de la derecha, Harry los de la izquierda, Bill vigilaba.

En la siguiente celda había dos hombres y un niño pequeño llorando de unos seis años. Los dos hombres le reconocieron enseguida, cogieron al niño y salieron.

Poco a poco fueron abriendo todas las celdas hasta que llegó a la última. Allí, atada con cadenas a la pared, con la ropa rota, sucia y con sangre estaba Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry la liberó y ella le miró.

\- ¿Potter?

\- Sí, su hijo Draco me pidió ayuda al principio del trimestre.

\- Has tardado en venir…

\- Tenía que hacer un plan. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que irnos deprisa.

La ayudó a salir, allí estaban todos los prisioneros: 15 hombres, 20 mujeres y 8 niños.

Una niña de cuatro años no cesaba de llorar, Harry se acercó a ella y a su padre que la tenía en brazos.

\- Hola pequeña. Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí. ¿Quieres un peluche?

La niña asintió, Harry agitó la varita y un osito apareció, el moreno se le dio y la pequeña dejó de llorar mientras que se aferraba a su cuello.

Harry la cogió y los condujo a todos fuera. Se encontraron a unos treinta mortífagos pero se deshicieron de ellos rápidamente entre os tres; enviándolos hacia el cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix para intentar sacarles información.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	18. Capítulo 18

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí! Cualquier cosa... Son mortífagos y no les importa torturar a los peques si es necesario... O a lo mejor sólo querían tener una forma de extorsionar a la familia, ya sabes para que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran...** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja no creo que la peque le vea de esa forma, sólo está mirándolo de esa forma porque es su salvador y porque le ha hecho una caricia, un mimo sin que sea su padre... y eso le ha llamado la atención. Susan, no creo que se ponga celosa por eso... y en cuanto al matrimonio... pues no lo sé, habrá que esperar ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I also!. And not only to them, but also to others... Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Llegaron a través de un traslador al cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, que no era otro que la Mansión Potter. Llegaron a través de un traslador indetectable, allí entraron y quince elfos domésticos atendieron a los prisioneros: curándoles, dándoles ropa, comida, bebida y un buen baño.

Mientras que ellos hacían todo eso, Harry, Bill y Charlie avisaron a los miembros de la Orden para convocar una reunión de emergencia.

Diez minutos después empezaron a llegar todos, incluido Albus Dumbledore. Entre los tres contaron todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no has metido en un espía en el cuartel con Narcisa Malfoy?

\- Completamente Ojoloco. Draco me hizo un juramento inquebrantable y uno de fidelidad.

\- Deberías haberme avisado, te habría acompañado.

\- Lo siento Sirius, pero Bill y Charlie eran las personas que necesitaba. Lo siento.

Sirius suspiró.

\- Lo comprendo.

\- Gracias. Con permiso pero tengo que ir a hablar con la señora Malfoy.

Se levantó y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, tocó a la puerta y entró después de escuchar el consentimiento.

\- Señora Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien, gracias.

Harry le contó todo, decidieron que ella se quedaría allí cuidando la casa, no sin antes de que ella le hiciese un juramento de fidelidad.

Después de hablar con ella y de salir de la habitación un elfo doméstico llegó ante él.

\- Señor Potter, siento interrumpir pero la niña no deja de llorar y su padre me ha pedido que le avise a usted.

\- Iré ahora, Po. Guíame.

Po le guió hasta la habitación, dentro estaba un hombre intentando consolar a la pequeña, tumbado en la cama.

\- Señor Potter- dijo el hombre intentando levantarse de la cama.

\- No se levante. Hola pequeña, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Echa de menos a su madre, la mataron en la celda mientras que la torturaban.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto. Eh, ¿quieres chocolate? Me iba a colar en la cocina para coger un poco sin que nadie se entere.

La pequeña asintió rápidamente, así que él la cogió y la llevó a la cocina para comer chocolate.

Después de tomarse una taza de chocolate la niña cayó dormida, Harry se la llevó al padre.

\- ¿Se ha dormido?- le preguntó extrañado el hombre.

\- Bueno… en realidad la he dormido. He mezclado en su chocolate una poción para dormir sin soñar.

\- ¿Poción?

\- Soy mago, todo lo que has vivido últimamente es magia. Estamos en guerra, los magos quiero decir. Los que os tomaron como prisioneros no quieren que haya gente sin magia, yo y mi bando sí.

\- ¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe?

\- Los magos estamos, por decirlo de una forma, escondidos. Desde la Caza de Brujas estamos escondidos. Tenemos nuestros colegios, nuestros puestos de trabajo, nuestros lugares escondidos; muchos de nosotros vivimos con gente sin magia sin que os deis cuenta. Ahora vuestra "especie" está en peligro.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Estáis bajo mi protección, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Eres como un soldado?

\- Soy un estudiante de 15 años- el hombre se asombró- pero un estudiante que está desde hace 14 años en el punto de mira de ese psicópata. Trabajo muy duro para poder derrotarle.

\- ¡V-a-y-a!

\- Me tengo que ir, si mi novia se ha enterado que he salido del colegio estará histérica. Tu hija y tú sois bienvenidos a mi casa.

\- ¿Ésta es tu casa?

\- Sí, mis padres me la dejaron en herencia. Toma, deberías tomarte esta poción, te hará bien. Que descanses.

Harry se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado al principio de la conversación y se fue. El hombre le vio cerrar la puerta, miró a su hija, cogió la poción y se la bebió de un trago.

Se despidió de su padrino y de su tío, quienes se iban a quedar a dormir ahí esa noche para poder vigilar y ayudar a los ex prisioneros.

Llegó a Hogwarts a las tres y media de la mañana, entró en su habitación sigilosamente para no despertar a sus compañeros. Pero no todos estaban dormidos.

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien Harry

\- ¡Neville! Ha ido todo perfecto. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

\- Estaba preocupado. ¿Eso es sangre?

\- Si… Me han herido un poco pero son rasguños. Hemos sido tres contra treinta, no ha estado mal. Lo malo es que era un sitio cerrado.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse. Neville le esperó y cuando ya estaba a medio vestir se levantó para ayudarle a curarse las heridas.

\- ¿Sólo habéis sido tres?

\- Sí, hemos ido a rescatar a unos prisioneros Poca cosa.

Neville sacudió la cabeza escéptico.

\- Me gustaría ayudar en la guerra- susurró.

\- Necesitas practicar más pero si necesito ayuda en algo te lo diré. En la guerra no todo es lucha.

\- ¡Gracias Harry!

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	19. Capítulo 19

Contestación de Reviews:

 **sachacaro: Es un chico de 15 años, pero educado y entrenado para hacer cosas que no debería hacer ningún chico (y chica) de su edad. Jajaja, para mí también ;) jaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja me lo imagino y se me cae la baba... jajaja. Seguro que no la sienta muy bien eso pero se tendrá que acostumbrar (o domesticarle jajajaja). Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Eso! Feliz día de la mujer (una semana más tarde), a mí esas cosas siempre se me olvidan... Lo sé, vaya cabeza la mía! :( Seguro que se entera, si no es por un lado es por otro... jaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Great! :) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Lo sé! Demasiado perfecto... pero bueno, aunque no sea muy probable que alguien exista así me gusta imaginarlo de esa forma... no sé porqué, pero sé que no son muy creíbles aunque me alegro que por lo menos la historia te guste... jajaja. Harry necesita una familia... Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Draco se puso muy contento cuando se enteró que su madre era libre, no había dormido en toda la noche, preocupado.

\- ¿Entonces ya puedo dejar de fingir?

\- Si tú así lo quieres… sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, estás en una casa donde hay muchos hijos de mortífagos que están de acuerdo con sus ideales.

\- Lo tendré. Gracias por todo.

\- No me las des. Mejor me voy a ver a Susan. Cualquier cosa me avisas.

Salió del aula donde se habían metido para poder hablar y se fue a buscar a su novia.

\- Hola preciosa, te he estado buscando.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Es cierto? He oído a Lavender decir que ayer fuiste a una misión peligrosa.

\- Es mi trabajo, Susan. Muchas veces iré. Compréndelo, por favor.

Se miraron a los ojos, intentando saber lo que pensaba el otro.

\- Lo comprendo, no me gusta pero lo comprendo. Pero no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe. ¿Te han herido? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sólo tengo unos rasguños, nada importante. ¿Damos un paseo?

Pasaron el día juntos paseando y riendo hasta que Harry fue a ver a sus invitados y a su padrino. Susan quiso acompañarle y él no se opuso.

Llegaron a la Mansión Potter, todos sus invitados estaban en el comedor cada uno haciendo una cosa diferente.

La pequeña fue corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio, Harry la aupó y ella se aferró a su cuello, Susan estaba impresionada.

Se interesó por cómo estaban todos, los peores eran las tres muchachas que habían sido violadas, sobre todo una que resultó estar embarazada. Los ayudó en todo lo que pudo y les ofreció quedarse allí o volver a sus casas y con sus familias.

Muchos de ellos se fueron, allí solo se quedaron Narcisa, el hombre y su hija y la chica embarazada.

Pasaron el resto del día hasta la cena jugando con la pequeña, haciéndole "trucos" de magia. A Susan le encantaba mirarle jugar con la niña, a ella le encantaban los niños y esperaba tenerlos con él.

Se imaginaba a un pequeño niño de ojos verdes jugando con Harry, o ir corriendo hacia él cuando llegase de trabajar…

Suspiró con fuerza, no sabía si ese sueño podría hacerse realidad o quedarse en eso… un sueño. Tampoco sabía si Harry quería tener hijos o incluso si los quería tener con ella.

Vio cómo su novio le hacía cosquillas a la niña y cómo ésta se reía a carcajadas y lloraba de risa mientras que intentaba liberarse de esas manos. A Susan sólo le quedó sonreír, disfrutaría todo lo que pudiese.

Pasaron los meses con batallas, heridos y muertos. Las clases del GA iban muy bien, Harry pasaba muchas horas ayudando a Susan y Neville a que aprendiesen a defenderse y a atacar por si era necesario.

El verano llegó con rapidez, Harry, Remus y Sirius vivirían en la Mansión Potter donde se encontraba Narcisa, Draco, Louis (el hombre prisionero) Mary (la niña) y Anny (la embarazada).

Claire y su hija estaban allí muchas veces. Se habían enterado de la magia un mes después de haber ido a rescatar a los rehenes: al principio no se lo creían, después de haberles demostrado que decían la verdad habían entrado en histeria y finalmente lo aceptaron.

Era de noche, muy entrada ya la noche. Harry estaba dormido, abrazando a Susan por detrás; se habían quedados dormidos hacía poco más de tres horas.

Sirius entró a la habitación del azabache despacio, intentando no hacer ruido mientras que lo llamaba, Harry se despertó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sirius?

\- Están atacando Hogsmeade, están arrasando con todo.

\- ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué? Es verano, no hay alumnos.

\- No lo sé. ¿Vas a venir?

\- Por supuesto que sí, dame dos minutos.

\- Te espero en la cocina.

Sirius salió mientras que Harry se levantaba sin despertar a su novia, se vestía y se dirigía a la cocina. Allí se encontraban Sirius, Remus y Claire.

\- Toma Harry, he preparado café para que os despertéis bien.

\- Gracias Claire.

Harry se tomó el café con rapidez, una vez terminado los tres se levantaron y se iban directos al ataque, Claire se quedaría allí esperando noticias y rezando para que no ocurriese nada y todos llegasen sanos y salvos.

En Hogsmeade todos empezaron a combatir en cuanto llegaron. Sirius y Remus luchaban y Harry apagaba los fuegos de las viviendas y los comercios; una vez que todos estaban casi extinguidos él también comenzó a luchar.

Estaba peleando contra tres mortífagos cuando un cuarto se acercó por detrás sin que él se diese cuenta y le clavó un cuchillo en el abdomen. Ojoloco llegó en su ayuda y entre los dos ataron a los cuatro.

Ya todo estaba en orden, por lo que se podía apreciar. Harry se sacó el cuchillo y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando se empezó a marear… el cuchillo estaba envenenado.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Besos de chocolate :)


	20. Capítulo 20

Contestación de Reviews:

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! jajaja or... you don`t want him to survive? It was not a joke! Insurance survives... ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí jajaja y encima no la puede mentir porque lo sabrá en cuanto vea la herida... está pillado sí o sí! jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Abstinencia? Pobrecito! Además de esa forma no sólo le castiga a él... ;) jajaja. Pero sí se va a enfadar aunque también a preocupar... ya veremos! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Fran Ktrin Negro: Pues... Porque así le das un poco de emoción jajaja y también, como ya has dicho, porque así nos gustan! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Madame Pomfrey le curó con rapidez. Afortunadamente el cuchillo no entró mucho por lo que no había dañado nada interno.

El veneno era mortal pero Harry al tener lágrimas de fénix en su sangre no le afectó tanto; Snape hizo una poción que contrarrestaba el veneno, Harry se la bebió y Madame Pomfrey le vendó la herida ya que no podía aplicarle magia.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar aquí la noche?

\- Totalmente Moony- Remus asintió con un suspiró derrotado.

Llegaron a la Mansión Potter, donde Claire los estaba esperando preocupada. Sirius se quedó con ella mientras que los demás se iban a dormir.

Susan no se había despertado en su ausencia, Harry se desnudó y se metió en la cama abrazándola con cuidado de no hacerse daño en la herida.

Susan se despertó, estaba muy a gusto con esos brazos a su alrededor, se dio la vuelta y observó a su novio. Estaba profundamente dormido, respiraba con tranquilidad en su sueño apacible.

Quiso ser un poco mala así que comenzó darle besos en el pecho, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su abdomen donde se quedó parada mirando el vendaje.

Harry comenzó a despertarse con un suave cosquilleo en su pecho y que bajaba poco a poco por su abdomen. Se dio cuenta que su novia le besaba con suavidad y que al final paraba, la estrechó contra su pecho.

\- Buenos días pequeña.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Harry abrió los ojos y le miró extrañado- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el abdomen? ¡Anoche no lo tenías!

Harry suspiró recordando lo de la noche anterior.

\- Susan yo…

\- ¡Fuiste a un ataque! ¡Y no me avisaste!

\- Estabas profundamente dormida y no quería despertarte para que pasases toda la noche preocupada.

\- Pero ¿y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Estoy bien. No entres en pánico ¿sí?- Susan asintió al ver que él esperaba su respuesta- Me apuñalaron con veneno.

\- ¡Q…q… qué!

\- Tranquila, afortunadamente tengo lágrimas de fénix en mi organismo por lo que estoy bien.

Susan asintió, Harry la sonrió y empezó a besarla. La tumbó debajo de él, sin dejar de besarla, cuando empezó a faltarles el aire se separaron pero él no se detuvo, comenzó a besarla el cuello, mordiendo de vez en cuando.

Se separó de la piel de ella y mirándola a los ojos se enterró en ella con un suspiro que ella contestó con un gemido de placer.

El colegio comenzó, el andén estaba rodeado de aurores por si había algún ataque. Los alumnos se despidieron de sus familiares y entraron al vagón, rumbo a Hogwarts.

Llegaron al colegio sin ningún contratiempo, cenaron y después del banquete se marcharon a dormir.

Las clases comenzaron tranquilamente, ese año volvía a estar activo el Grupo Antiministerial, aceptaron en el grupo a varios Slytherin que estaban en contra de Voldemort, comenzando por Draco Malfoy.

Un mes después de que las clases comenzasen algo ocurrió: Susan cayó rodando por las escaleras.

Afortunadamente Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini lograron atraparla antes de que fuese demasiado peligroso. La llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería, Blaise se quedó allí mientras que Draco buscaba a Harry.

Le encontró en la Sala de los Menesteres entrenando con Neville.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!- entró el rubio corriendo.

\- ¡Draco! ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Es Susan, está en la enfermería. Se ha caído por las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Blaise está allí con ella.

\- ¡Joder! Luego seguimos Nev.

Harry salió corriendo y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraba entrando por la puerta de la enfermería, buscando a su pelirroja. La encontró dormida en una camilla, pálida e inmóvil, tan inmóvil que se asustó.

\- ¿Poppy?

\- Tranquilo Harry, sólo está desmayada. Ella está bien.

\- Entonces, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

\- Ha sufrido un mareo y un desmayo.

\- ¿Debido a…?

\- A su embarazo.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Embarazada? ¿Voy a ser padre?

\- Si tú eres el padre, sí. Felicidades.

\- Gracias. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ella?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Se lo dirás tú o prefieres que se lo diga o?

\- Se lo digo yo. Gracias, Poppy.

Se acercó a su novia, se sentó en la silla y esperó a que se despertase con su mano agarrada a la de ella.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Algún fanfic que me recomendéis? Prota Harry Potter por fa! Gracias! :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	21. Capítulo 21

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: La disfrutaron muuucho jajaja, no han perdido el tiempo... ;)** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **daiara lestrange: Sí! Embarazada... eso pasa cuando no te cuidas jajaja. Pues ya veremos cómo se lo toman todos... aunque creo que Sirius se va a reír mucho de Harry, más que nada porque ha encontrado otra forma de molestarlo... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sachacaro: Por supuesto! Hasta el final ;) jajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Well... at the moment, they are just going to be parents, later on you´ll see... jajaja. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja eso es lo bueno... sorprender no? jajaja. Pobre Harry... pero sobre todo Susan, va a ser madre tan prontito aunque eso no está mal pero... y en el colegio! jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Siento mucho el retraso, sé que debería haber subido capítulo ayer pero me fue imposible! Así que hoy lo estoy subiendo cuando he tenido un hueco. Lo siento de verdad! Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Susan fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

\- Ei amor, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

\- Te has desmayado y como estabas en mitad de las escaleras te has caído por ellas. Afortunadamente Draco y Blaise estaban allí y te han traído aquí enseguida.

\- ¿Me he desmayado? ¿Por qué?

Harry carraspeó, no sabía cómo decírselo.

\- Verás Susan, estás… bueno estás embarazada.

Susan se quedó callada intentando comprenderlo. Harry respetó su silencio, dándola tiempo para que lo asimilase.

Al final ella lo asimiló y lo hablaron largo y tendido para saber qué hacer con el bebé. Pensaron en no tenerle pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que ambos querían tener a ese bebé.

Se lo dijeron primero a Sirius y Remus, se quedaron paralizados pero luego les dieron su total apoyo. Lo peor fue la tía de ella, Amelia. Puso el grito en el cielo y después de darles un sermón sobre la responsabilidad les dio su apoyo como lo habían hecho Sirius y Remus.

Los amigos de ambos los ayudaban en todo lo que podían, sobre todo Neville, Draco, Blaise, Hannah, Astoria, Daphne y Pansy.

Harry habló con Albus para poder dormir juntos por la noche, el director accedió a ello.

El azabache seguía yendo a batallas, para disgusto de la pelirroja que se pasaba toda la noche preocupada por el padre de su hijo, al que amaba con todo su corazón.

A él lo que más le gustaba después de las batallas era llegar a su habitación y ver a su chica esperándolo para después verle y abrazarle con fuerza, asegurándose de que estuviese bien.

Susan llevaba cinco meses de embarazo. Estaba más guapa que nunca, él la complacía en todo lo que pedía.

Todo el Grupo Antiministerial le ayudaba y estaban pendientes de ella, sobre todo cuando él se iba en medio de una clase o una comida. Nunca la dejaban sola.

\- El pueblo está precioso. Me encanta en pleno invierno- dijo Susan.

Estaban paseando por Hogsmeade en una visita del colegio.

\- Sí, es precioso. ¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres sentarte o…?

\- No, estoy bien. Relájate.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente la atrajo hacia él con su brazo. En ese momento una explosión resonó en todo el pueblo y unos encapuchados aparecieron de repente.

Harry agarró a Susan y la protegió con su cuerpo, apoyándola en la pared y sacando su varita. No quería causarle ningún daño así que sólo se dedicaba a hacer escudos.

Cogió su collar y mandó una alerta para que viniesen a ayudarlos los del GA si podían, imaginaba que no. Agradeció a todos los dioses cuando la ayuda llegó: Neville, Draco y Blaise venían hacia ellos.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Susan! ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Draco.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Ella está bien pero necesito sacarla de aquí.

\- El pueblo está rodeado, no hay salida.

\- Sí hay salida Blaise. Una no quiero porque hay mucho recorrido hasta el colegio y está embarazada. La otra es la Casa de los Gritos.

\- ¡Ah!- gritó Susan cuando una maldición se estrelló contra el escudo.

\- Shh, tranquila, respira amor. Vosotros la acompañaréis mientras que yo os abro camino.

\- La protegeremos- prometió Neville.

\- ¡No! No te voy a dejar solo Harry, me niego.

\- Susan no hay opción, estás embarazada. Hazme caso, por favor.

Ella le miró y al final asintió aunque no le gustaba eso, lo haría por el bebé.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar mientras que Harry se dedicaba a atacar a todos los mortífagos que había en medio.

Llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, por el camino se les habían unido Hannah, Pansy, Daphne y Astoria.

\- ¡Harry! ¿No estabas con Susan?- preguntó Tonks.

\- Se ha ido con nuestros amigos a la Casa de los Gritos, no quiero tenerla aquí.

\- Bien hecho chico. Primero proteger a los inocentes y los débiles. Buen trabajo.

\- Gracias Ojoloco pero que no te oiga llamarla así, tiene un genio de los mil demonios y más ahora que está embarazada- se rió.

En cuento la batalla terminó se dirigió a por su novia, se encontró a los chicos que protegían el refugio de las muchachas.

Entraron a la casa y la recorrieron buscándolas, las encontraron en una habitación con todas enfrente, de pie, con la varita sacada y apuntando a la puerta, protegiendo a Susan.

\- Tranquilas, ya todo ha pasado- las tranquilizó.

\- Gracias a Merlín- respondió Pansy.

Se acercó a susan y la abrazó con fuerza. Se revisaron mutuamente. Susan palideció cuando vio la herida que tenía en la espalda, se la había hecho cuando escudó a su novia con su propio cuerpo.

\- Estoy bien. Es un rasguño de nada. Vamos al colegio.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Algún fanfic que me recomendéis? Prota Harry Potter por fa! Gracias! :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	22. Capítulo 22

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ni tanto ni tan poco verdad? Jajaja bueno, es hasta que Susan se harte! jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ranmoon Man: Muchas gracias! Me lo estoy leyendo y me gusta bastante... Pues la verdad es que no me importa aunque me encanta en los que Ron y Hermione son malos y los que la parea de Harry no son los típicos de siempre... jajaja. Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sachacaro: Jajaja a Harry le daría algo... se desmayaría! La verdad es que, no sé por qué, pero no me gusta cuando Harry tiene más de un hijo a la vez, sé que es una tontería pero no sé... jajaja. Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Pues porque tiene un defecto y es que es un dejado, no sé si me explico, mientras que sea él no le da importancia ni aunque esté en las puertas de la muerte... es así. No le gustan los hospitales ni nada que tenga que ver con ellos... jajaja. No es tan perfecto, por lo que parece ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Your welcome it´s a pleasure! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado a _"TsukihimePrincess"_ : Este capítulo te lo dedico ya que estabas interesada en saber qué animal era Hedwig, sé que ya te lo dije cuando me lo preguntaste pero aún así te lo dedico ;) Espero que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Habían pasado cuatro meses, el colegio iba a terminar, faltaba una semana.

Harry estaba en una batalla, Susan en el colegio, más precisamente en la Sala Común de sus habitaciones con todos sus amigos íntimos.

Estaba muy nerviosa, se paseaba de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de los demás hasta que de repente se paró a la vez que un líquido se escurría por sus piernas.

\- Susan, ¿te has meado?- preguntó Blaise aterrado por lo que podía ser realmente.

\- N… no, creo que he roto aguas.

\- ¡Joder, lo sabía! Y Harry sin estar aquí.

\- Tranquilo Blaise. Será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería.

Entre todos la llevaron, una vez que la acomodaron en la camilla, Draco sacó su espejo doble y llamó al padre de la criatura.

Harry estaba en medio de la batalla, oía cómo le llamaban una y otra vez a través del espejo. Se refugió detrás de una pared y sacó el espejo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Draco?

\- ¡Por fin Harry! Escucha, estoy en la enfermería, bueno estamos, Susan se ha puesto de parto.

\- ¡Voy enseguida!

\- Está muy nerviosa, sólo se dedica a llamarte.

\- Pásamela- Draco desapareció y a los dos segundos el rostro sudoroso de Susan apareció- Ei amor, tranquilízate, enseguida estoy allí contigo, te lo prometo. Ahora tienes que inspirar, expirar, inspirar…

Susan lo hizo, Harry le guiñó un ojo y se guardó el espejo. Tenía que ir a Hogwarts junto a su novia. Se lo dijo a su padrino y a su tío y se dirigió fuera de la barrera antiaparición.

Llegó al colegio entre carreras, enseguida estaba abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, buscándola. Se acercó a ella enseguida.

\- ¡Harry! Me duele, me duele mucho.

\- Shh, lo sé. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, por nuestro hijo. Yo me voy a dar una ducha rápida antes de que Poppy me eche de aquí.

Harry la besó y se fue a duchar rápidamente en la misma enfermería, no tardó ni cinco minutos.

No se separó de ella hasta que cinco horas después nació el bebé, bebé que resultó ser una niña; la primera niña Potter es más de diez generaciones. La llamaron Lily Susan Potter.

Harry la sacó fuera de la enfermería donde todo el Grupo Antiministerial esperaba, al igual que casi toda la Orden del Fénix. Los primeros que se acercaron fueron Sirius, Remus y Amelia

\- ¡Enhorabuena cachorro! Ya tienes al próximo Cornamenta- dijo Sirius.

\- Gracias padrino pero es una niña.

Sirius y Remus abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y sin poder decir ni una palabra.

La pequeña Lily era un verdadero ángel, todos querían acunarla y jugar con ella, pero el que más tiempo pasaba con la pequeña en brazos era su orgulloso papá.

Harry apareció al día siguiente del nacimiento con un peluche de un guepardo, Sirius y Remus también llegaron horas más tarde con peluches de un perro y un lobo cada uno respectivamente.

Susan se divertía observando cómo los tres peleaban para que la niña jugase con su peluche y también oyéndoles argumentar porqué tenía que usar su peluche y no los otros.

\- Porque es el peluche de su tío favorito- decía Sirius.

\- Porque los lobos son más suaves y peluditos- argumentaba Remus.

\- Porque soy su padre- defendía Harry.

Ella sólo se reía a carcajadas.

Para Harry era un suplicio alejarse de sus dos princesas, sobre todo de noche y durante las batallas.

La nueva Potter acaparaba las portadas de los periódicos y de las revistas. Cada día les llegaban cartas felicitándoles por su paternidad.

El nuevo curso comenzó, ese año sería el último para los nuevos padres. Habían hablado con Albus y lograron que ella no perdiese clases, a la niña se la llevarían los dos, pero sobre todo él ya que no necesitaba tanto ir a clase como ella.

Las chicas miraban embobadas cuando en mitad de una clase él hacía carantoñas a su pequeña para que se riese. Él no las hacía caso, ni siquiera se daba cuenta, sólo tenía ojos para su niña.

A menos de la mitad de curso empezó la batalla final… en Hogwarts.

Voldemort y sus seguidores se dirigieron al colegio para reducirlo a cenizas. Los profesores, aurores, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, miembros del Grupo Antiministerial y alumnos se prepararon para defender su segundo hogar o el primero en algunos casos.

\- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado- dijo Susan con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaban en su nueva habitación, la cual compartían juntos.

\- Te lo prometo. No salgas de aquí a no ser que sea esencial, Hedwig se quedará con vosotras para ayudaros y protegeros.

\- ¿Cómo nos va a ayudar? Es una lechuza.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que te lo había dicho... Hedwig no es una lechuza, en realidad es un animal metamorfo, es decir, cambia al animal que quiere aunque siempre blanco. Puede ser desde una mariposa hasta un temido dragón. Creo que su forma original es un fénix pero no estoy seguro.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Guau!

\- Veo que te gusta- se rió- Bueno yo me voy, cuídate.

\- Sí, tú también. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero- la besó para después coger en brazos a su hija- Te quiero princesita- la dio un beso en la frente y se la dejó a su madre en brazos.

Harry salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la inminente batalla.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Algún fanfic que me recomendéis? Prota Harry Potter por fa! Gracias! :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	23. Capítulo 23

Contestación de Reviews:

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sii son muyyyy lindos! 3 jajaja. Ya salió! ha tardado pero al final todo sale jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sachacaro: jajajaja a mí también me parece muy tierno, sobre todo siendo tan joven y sinceramente creo que nunca he visto ninguna historia donde Harry sea padre tan pronto y a esa edad y me encantaría poder leerlo... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: There is little left to find out... ;) jajaja. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ranmoon Man: Muchas gracias de verdad, a mí personalmente me encanta Alohopotter aunque tarde en acualizar jajaja. Muchas gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Hary siempre ha odiado la enfermería, eso no es mío, la propia autora J.K Rowling lo dice por lo menos a la hora de que Harry nunca quiere estar ahí jajaja. Odia la enfermería pero siempre acaba en ella jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

La lucha comenzó, a Harry le rodearon enseguida. No tenía descanso ni un segundo, cada vez se acercaban más mortífagos, dementores, licántropos (en su forma humana pero aún así difíciles de derrotar por su fuerza), vampiros, gigantes, acromántulas, trolls, nundus, banshees y arpías.

Había bajas en su bando pero afortunadamente se protegían las espaldas mutuamente, por lo que no había muchas.

Llevaban horas luchando, la mayoría estaban cansados. Los elfos domésticos repartían chocolate y pociones revitalizantes que habían hecho Draco, Severus, Pansy, Dafphe, Ojoloco, Tonks, Kinsgley, Fred, George y Harry.

Se habían dedicado durante los últimos dos años en los tiempo libres y las vacaciones a hacer todo tipo de pociones, sobre todo las que se necesitaban en la enfermería y revitalizantes.

Tenían aulas enormes llenas de esas pociones, y no sólo en el colegio, también en Grimmaluld Place y la Mansión Potter.

Se deshizo de un gigante y miró alrededor: Sirius y Remus luchaban espalda con espalda contra varios mortífagos, parecía que estaban bien. Los demás también estaban bien, luchaban de dos en dos, excepto él y Dumbledore.

Era una gran estrategia, la idea había sido de Neville.

Maldijo, parecían que se multiplicaban, pronto necesitaría una poción revitalizante si seguía así. Todavía no se había tomado ninguna.

Se deshizo de un nundu y una banshee y llamó a un elfo, necesitaba esa poción.

Draco no se alejaba mucho de Harry, le debía mucho y le cubriría la espalda si lo necesitaba. Se asombraba de la capacidad del azabache, era la primera vez que le veía tomarse una poción revitalizante, él ya llevaba tres.

Su padre apareció ante él con su estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia; no se lo pensó dos veces, se dirigió hacia él; le mataría, sólo esperaba que si lo lograba Harry le perdonase.

Susan estaba que se mordía las uñas de la inquietud, estaba preocupada por Harry. Sabía que él se defendía muy bien y que era muy bueno en un duelo pero eso no hacía que no estuviese preocupada.

Miró a su hija y rezó a los dioses, a Merlín y a quien la escuchase.

El cansancio le pasaba factura a los mortífagos, al estar más cansados se los podía vencer con facilidad. El verdadero problema eran las criaturas mágicas ya que tenían más aguante. Y Voldemort, por supuesto.

Se estaba cansando de los vampiros así que mandó un mensaje al GA y entre todos hicieron una luz tan fuerte que todos los vampiros que quedaban se convirtieron en cenizas.

Dumbledore siguió su ejemplo y mandó un mensaje a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Harry recibió el mensaje de Albus y sonrió.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y su ciervo plateado apareció. Los dementores fueron aniquilados con tanta luz y tantas buenas energías.

Voldemort estaba furioso, habían hecho desaparecer a dos de sus mejores aliados.

Harry enseguida organizó al GA y a la Orden del Féniz.

La mitad de la Orden fue en contra de los banshees y la otra mitad contra los gigantes. La mitad del GA contra los trolls y la otra mitad con las acromántulas. Dumbledore y él serían contra los nundus, por lo que las arpías se enfrentarían contra los profesores y los mortífagos los aurores y los alumnos.

Era un arduo trabajo pero entre todos lo conseguirían.

Susan sonreía, le llegaban los mensajes del GA, miraba las instrucciones de Harry y su sonrisa se ampliaba. De esa forma tan sencilla sabía que su Harry estaba vivo, por lo menos. No sabía qué heridas tenían o si eran graves pero por lo menos estaba vivo.

Había sólo diez nundus así que el director y él enseguida lograron convertirlos en piedra. Albus fue a ayudar a sus profesores y él a los que luchaban contra las acromántulas.

Lograron derrotar a todas las criaturas mágicas, solamente quedaban los mortífagos, algún licántropo y Voldemort, el cual todavía no había luchado.

Habían hecho un excelente trabajo entre todos.

El Señor Oscuro estaba furioso al ver cómo todos sus aliados eran derrotados, al igual que sus seguidores, aunque le quedaban los más fieles.

Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse cara a cara.

Varios duelos comenzaron: Remus- Greyback, Draco- Lucius, Sirius- Bellatrix, Neville- Rodolphus, Ojoloco- Rabastan y Harry- Voldemort.

El final había llegado.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Algún fanfic que me recomendéis? Prota Harry Potter por fa! Gracias! :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	24. Capítulo 24

Contestación de Reviews:

 **sjrodgers23: Arriver sooner or later... and Voldemort will get his final ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ya llega, no queda nada muahhjajaja (risa malvada que no sé cómo se escribe jajaja)** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: No soy capaz de imaginar a Voldemort haciendo pucheros como los niños pequeños, no sé si la mala imagen que me prova¡oca es para gritar de terror o reír de risa... jajajaja. Sólo los malos ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sachacaro: Gracias! Yo lo apunto para leerlo! Gracias :) Jajaja me alegro que te guste... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ranmoon Man: Muchisímas gracias! Me estoy leyendo el primero que me recomendaste, tardo un poquito porque no me da mucho tiempo y normalmente primero miro a los que sigo y no están terminados, pero voy poco a poquito! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Sé que este capítulo puede llegar a decepcionar porque la lucha se basa en más pensamientos y mente que en la pelea en sí... ya me lo han dicho y he estado tentada en cambiar este capítulo pero le escribí así y así lo dejo.**

 **Espero que lo entendáis!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Los duelos estaban al límite y casi terminados; era más venganza que otra cosa.

Remus se quería vengar de aquel que le había convertido en un lobo sediento de sangre. Ambos luchaban con todas sus energías pero solo uno podía quedar en pie. Se atacaban con todo lo que podían y al final uno cayó muerto al suelo. Remus sonrió, se había vengado.

Draco quería vengarse de su padre por todo lo que había pasado durante su niñez, pero sobre todo por lo que le había hecho a su madre. Lucius era más hábil pero l arrogancia le jugaba malas pasadas. Draco se acordó de lo que le había enseñado Harry y luchó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo. Sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos, su padre murió por sus manos.

Sirius quería acabar con esa mujer sanguinaria que era su prima. Por su culpa su hermano pequeño estaba muerto y él lo vengaría. Sirius sabía que la maldición favorita de Bellatrix era la cruciatus, por lo que la usó a su favor. Sin quedarse quieto en ningún momento, esperó su oportunidad y atacó cuando la tuvo. El resultado fue su prima muerta a sus pies.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Ese hombre era uno de los culpables de que sus padres estuviesen locos en San Mungo y no le reconociesen. Se le llevaría por delante aunque él también acabara sin vida. Sufrió lesiones pero no se dejó ganar; tomó aire y recordando lo que había aprendido usó el hechizo tan especial que Harry le había enseñado a escondidas para esta ocasión. Rodolphus cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor para acabar muerto dos minutos después. Neville sonrió, sus padres estaban vengados.

Ojoloco no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente. Había luchado contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos durante muchos años. Gente inocente había muerto delante suyo sin que pudiera hacer nada, gente muy bueno que no merecían morir. Él solo les quería hacer justicia a todos ellos. Lo suyo era haber ido a enfrentarse a Voldemort pero sabía que no podría con él y que solo una persona podría: Harry James Potter Evans. Así que había ido a por Rabastan Lestrange. Luchó con valentía y al final ganó en un gran duelo. Todos los Lestrange estaban muertos.

Todos los duelos habían acabado excepto el de los líderes principales; Voldemort y Harry seguían luchando sin parar un solo segundo, atacándose con todo lo que tenían y todo lo que sabían. Harry estaba agotado por todo lo que había luchado con anterioridad, pero Voldemort no había luchado antes ni un solo segundo. Al final Harry logró encerrarle en una burbuja que dejó sin oxígeno, que prendió fuego y que hizo estallar.

Voldemort cayó al suelo sin vida.

Muerto. Voldemort estaba muerto. Todo había acabado. La guerra había llegado a su fin.

Los supervivientes que estaban al lado de la luz gritaron con alegría, sin poderse creer que todo había terminado.

Harry estaba exhausto pero no podía descansar, el colegio estaba patas arriba, había muchos heridos y tenía que ir a ver a su novia y su hija.

Abrazó a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Draco y Neville con fuerza. Lo habían hecho increíblemente bien.

Todos querían abrazarle, felicitarle y darle las gracias. Él ya no sabía a quién saludaba de camino a sus habitaciones para ir a ver a sus dos princesitas.

Entró a la habitación y allí las encontró. Susan tenía cara de preocupación pero estaba jugando con Lily, intentando que no se la notase para que la niña no llorase.

Susan le miró cuando entró, lágrimas de alivio surcaban sus mejillas. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su novio, estaba lleno de barro, sangre, heridas y con la ropa rota pero estaba vivo y eso era lo más importante.

\- ¿Cómo están mis princesas?

\- ¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry!

Se abrazaron con fuerza y cariño y se besaron. Lily intentaba llegar hasta ellos a gatas pero le era muy difícil con todos los juguetes que había en medio.

Harry llegó a ella en dos zancadas y la cogió en brazos. Enseguida se sintió en paz cuando rodeó a ambas con sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás muy herido?

\- Creo que tengo alguna costilla rota y varias contusiones.

\- ¿Costillas rotas? ¡Madame Pomfrey te tiene que revisar!- gritó histérica.

\- Tranquila Su. Poppy tiene mucho trabajo.

\- Pero tú también la necesitas.

\- Es cierto pero puedo esperar. Ahora quiero darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa, comer algo y estar junto a mis dos amores.

\- Mmm. Está bien, pero en cuanto Poppy pueda te revisará- se rindió aunque no muy convencida.

\- Hecho.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Algún fanfic que me recomendéis? Prota Harry Potter por fa! Gracias! :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	25. Capítulo 25

Contestación de Reviews:

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja que no te extrañe... Harry fue directo a Susan y a su hija, tenía ganas de verlas, saber que estaban bien y lo demás no le importaba nada. Pero le va a pasar factura el no ir cuando debería jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: To you! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí, ha sido simplemente venganza! jajaja. Adiós Voldy! Adiós Mortifagos! jajaja.** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **marcos. : Gracias! Lo leeré... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sachacaro: Gracias! La apunto! ;) Aunque me suena de algo... no lo sé jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, este es el penúltimo capítulo. El de la próxima semana será el último... Una pena!**

 **Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **P.D: No sé si os van a salir las letras pequeñas... No he sido capaz de hacerlas más grandes, he intentado de todo pero me vuelven a salir igual, espero que salgan bien. Lo siento!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Al final resultó estar peor de lo que pensaba. Tenía dos costillas rotas, otra con una grave contusión, la rodilla derecha torcida, el pulmón encharcado a causa de la maldición cruciatus, el tobillo izquierdo roto, la clavícula también rota, varios moratones y heridas superficiales por todo el cuerpo.

Poppy se enfadó mucho con él por no haber ido a ella enseguida y haberse ido a ayudar a los demás, incluso a reconstruir las partes destruidas del castillo.

Por lo menos Harry consiguió salir de la enfermería, aunque eso significase estar todo el día en su cama de la Mansión Potter.

Susan, Claire y Elisabeth se turnaban para cuidarle. Le llevaban libros para que se entretuviera.

Le dieron el alta dos meses después, Harry tenía la sensación que podía haberse levantado hace un mes y que Poppy le había castigado por su imprudencia.

Un año había pasado y el colegio había acabado para ellos, tenían que pensar en el futuro.

Susan lo decidió con rapidez, quería quedarse en casa para cuidar de sus hijos y escribir libros.

Harry lo tuvo más complicado, finalmente decidió ser auror, para disgusto e su novia. Le encantaba luchar y hacer el bien.

Sirius le pidió matrimonio a Claire, ella estaba encantada aunque no pudieran tener hijos juntos, ya los tenían.

La boda se celebró ese Septiembre, Remus sería el padrino de Sirius, Claire no tenía a nadie salvo a su hija por lo que le pidió a Harry que la llevase al altar, el aceptó encantado.

Elisabeth sería la Dama de Honor. La boda se haría al estilo muggle.

La hija de la novia invitó a sus amigas, las cuales no quitaban la vita de encima al ojiverde.

Después de la ceremonia y la cena empezó el baile.

\- Harry, déjame presentarte a mis amigas. Chicas él es Harry, el hijo de mi, ahora, padrastro oficial.

\- Encantado. Espero que estéis disfrutando de la boda.

Elisabeth sonrió con diversión cuando sus amigas no pudieron contestar al quedarse paralizadas.

\- ¡Chicas!- las regañó.

\- Tranquila Eli.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es mi princesita.

Harry se agachó y alzó a su hija pelirroja. La pequeña Lily rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de su padre con celos, su papi era solo para ella.

\- Hola Lily- saludó Elisabeth.

\- Hoa.

\- ¿Bailamos princesita?- La niña asintió entusiasmada- Si me disculpáis, tengo que bailar con la princesa de la fiesta.

Harry se alejó con su hija en brazos hacia la pista de baile, se movía despacio para no marearla pero la pequeña reía de alegría.

A lo lejos Susan sonrió con maldad, su hija era un verdadero genio.

Harry se levantó medio adormilado, después de darse una ducha rápida bajó a desayunar vestido solamente con unos vaqueros. Pensaba que desayunaría él solo, ya que Susan estaba profundamente dormida.

Entró a la cocina y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio allí sentadas a Elisabeth y a sus tres amigas, las cuales tenían la boca abierta al verle medio desnudo.

\- Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días- lograron contestarle entre balbuceos.

\- No esperaba encontrarme a nadie aquí.

\- A mí es que me han despertado ellas.

\- Ya decía yo que tú no te despertarías tan temprano.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó entre las chicas.

\- ¿Qué tal vas en la academia de policía?

\- Bien, muy bien en realidad. Lo que peor llevo son las curaciones, me gusta más las pruebas físicas.

\- Porque esas las pasas fácilmente.

\- ¿Vas a ser policía?- preguntó una de las amigas de Eli, Anna.

\- En eso estoy, me gusta los peligros.

\- Lo que enerva a Susan, estuvo despotricando contra ti durante dos semanas cuando se lo dijiste.

\- Sí, me encanta cuando se enfada, puede llegar a ser peligrosa. Parece ser que todas las pelirrojas son así, como mi madre.

\- Estás demente.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!- se escuchó un llanto- Mejor voy a ver a mi princesita.

Se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de su hija.

\- ¿Tiene relación formal con la madre de su hija?

\- Sí, Bea. Viven juntos, aquí.

\- Puff, ojalá le hubiera conocido antes…- se lamentó Anna.

\- Está muy enamorado de ella. Se llama Susan y se conocieron en el colegio, un internado al que fue hace tres años.

\- Yo pensaba que se conocían desde pequeños.

\- No, Harry se ha dedicado a estar por todo el mundo, en colegios. Hace tres años volvió aquí, a Inglaterra.

\- ¡Vaya! Es un hombre de mundo…

\- Así es. Es muy bueno aunque si se enfada… Mi padrastro es como su padre, aunque en realidad sea su padrino. Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía solo un año.

\- Pobrecito- susurró Catherine.

En ese momento volvió a entrar Harry a la cocina pero con su pequeña en brazos, medio dormida. Se puso a prepararle el desayuno tranquilamente cuando la profesora McGonagall entró.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Eso que veo es un…?

\- Hola Minnie- dijo temeroso.

\- ¿Eso es…?

\- Sí, bueno ¿no te lo había dicho? Me hice más tatuajes…

\- ¿No te bastaba con el lirio? ¡Tienes cuatro más!

\- En realidad, el de la espalda es un conjunto por lo que es uno.

\- P… p… pero- la profesora estaba muy pálida.

\- Tranquila, ya soy mayor y no me duelen, de verdad. Respira y ya está.

McGonagall hizo lo que le dijo y se pudo calmar.

\- Espero que no tengas más…

\- Tranquila que sólo tengo estos tres.

\- Bien.

Harry la sirvió una taza de té para calmarla y volvió al desayuno de su hija, bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Algún fanfic que me recomendéis? Prota Harry Potter por fa! Gracias! :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	26. Epílogo

Contestación de Reviews:

 **sachacaro: Jajajaja a mí también aunque con uno o dos es suficiente ;) jajaja lo que no me gusta es que tengan todo el cuerpo... Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** **Jajaja se iba a enterar más tarde que temprano... jajaja. La niña es lista, no lo voy a negar, a quién saldrá? Creo que a su madre... jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajaja habría sido épico jajaja, castigado por dos mujeres y siendo mayor ya... lo suficiente para ser padre ... ;) jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar!** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Thanks you for read and comment! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar. Si es así pido perdón por adelantado y si veo el comentario contestaré en el próximo capítulo._

 _Gracias._

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Bueno, este es el último capítulo de esta historia... espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Gracias a todos. A todos los que me comentaron, a los que siguieron esta historia, a los que me tienen en sus favoritos que leyeron mi historia y no comentaron... Gracias a todos!**

 **Y gracias por las historias que me recomendasteis.**

 **Este capítulo os lo dedico a todos vosotros!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima historia ;)**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Harry consiguió un puesto de auror un año después, era el más joven que habían tenido trabajando. Enseguida empezó a subir puestos por su rapidez en controlar todos los problemas que llegaban al cuartel.

Susan se hizo famosa por su primera novela, ambientado a su amor por su novio. Escribía en los momentos libres que le daba su hija.

Quedó embarazada de nuevo cuando Lily tenía un año y medio. Dio a luz a un varón: Jason James Potter. Se casaron cuando el pequeño JJ tenía dos meses.

En ese momento Harry tenía a su mujer entre sus brazos, observando a su pequeña princesita corretear, jugando con Sirius.

\- Hoy me he vuelto a encontrar a las amigas de Elisabeth, me han preguntado por ti, de nuevo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué tal están?

\- Bien.

Harry la miró, Susan tenía el entrecejo fruncido de disgusto y eso le hizo gracia.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Pues pareces celosa…

\- ¡Yo no estoy celosa!

\- Oh, pues yo juraría que sí…

\- ¡Qué no estoy celosa! Esas son imaginaciones tuyas.

\- Pues que pena porque a mí me encanta que te pongas celosa… y yo sí me pongo celoso cuando los tíos te miran y te desnudan con la mirada…

Susan sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad?

Harry se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

\- Sí, pero claro tú no estás celosa… Una pena, porque había pensado en recompensarte amándote, en nuestra habitación, sin parar, solos tú y yo aprovechando que mi padre está aquí y puede cuidar a la niña mientras que Claire lo hace con JJ…

\- Bueno… a decir verdad sí estoy un poco celosa.

\- Ya veo. Pues no tienes porqué, eres la mujer de mi vida, bueno y también Lily, pero tú eres la única en la que pienso con mi mente sucia y eso es porque te amo y yo a las demás no las veo, no sé si son bonitas o feas porque yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

\- Harry…

La agarró de la cintura y la estrechó contra él todo lo que pudo.

\- Ven, vamos a nuestra habitación que te voy a demostrar cuánto te quiero. Espero que no tengas prisa en ir a algún sitio porque no te voy a dejar salir de esa habitación…

Neville se casó con Hannah, Draco y Pansy estaban prometidos.

Tonks logró cazar a Remus, no paró hasta que él le pidió matrimonio, y todo gracia a los celos del lobo vio a la auror hablar con un hombre muy guapo, y que era gay.

Sirius y Claire vivían juntos en la Mansión Black, eran felices aunque no pudiesen tener hijos, con los que tenían les bastaba, sobre todo porque cuidaban a sus nietos siempre que podían.

Elisabeth conoció a un pintor y se enamoró de él. Se llamaba Clark. Sirius le advirtió que no la hiciese daño, advertencia que le dio también Harry cuando le conoció.

Antes de eso Harry lo dejó muy claro: no le iba a dar el visto bueno hasta que lo conociera y menos le iba a gustar, al fin y al cabo ella era su hermana y podía salir con cualquier niñato que se le cruzase por delante (esas eran las palabras del propio Harry).

Cuando Harry le advirtió y Clark no se amilanó, al contrario parecía que no le tenía miedo y después de leer su mente (para disgusto de Elisabeth) y vio que de verdad la amaba, el moreno dio su visto bueno. Al final del día, le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida a la familia junto con un guiño de ojo.

Todo les iba bien a todos, sobre todo después de la muerte del Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort.

Harry pasó a la historia y no solo por haber derrotado a Voldemort cuando tenía un año, algo de lo que él casi ni se acordaba y lo poco que recordaba era por culpa de los dementores. Pasó a la historia por derrotarle definitivamente a los 17 años y también por ser un gran auror y el jefe de aurores más joven de la historia, a la edad de 21 años.

La vida le terminó sonriendo, a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres a tan temprana edad.

* * *

Espero que os guste.

Algún fanfic que me recomendéis? Prota Harry Potter por fa! Gracias! :)

Besos de chocolate :)


	27. Nota del autor

Contestación de Reviews:

 **sachacaro: Sí lo sé es un poco corto y lo siento! Pero bueno espero que a pesar de que es corto te haya gustado. No sé si ya te he contestado a tus otros comentarios, me han llegado al correo y no estoy segura así que te contesto otra vez... o tal vez no.**

 **Espero que la apariencia de la niña te guste jajaja. Harry es un padrazo no crees? A mí también se me ponen ojos soñadores jajajaja.**

 **Gracias por el fanfic recomendado, me ha gustado mucho jajaja y me estoy leyendo "La lágrima de Lahntra" me está encantando! jajaja .**

 **Te le imaginas a Dumbledore? No en serio, la verdad es que casi siempre hacía eso en los libros, la mayoría de las veces él no peleaba deja que los de la Orden fuese a pelear (como en el quinto libro que sólo apareció en el último momento)**

 **Tatuajes? Me encanta! Los hacen tan... sexys!**

 **Los niños de uno en un por favor! Jajaja aunque eso no significa que sólo tengan uno ehh jajaja.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Daiara lestrange: Hola! No sé si ya te había contestado a tu comentario, como últimamente se me está volviendo todo esto loco… pues yo te vuelvo a contestar por aquí por si acaso ;) Como la historia ya está terminada tus preguntas han sido contestadas así que espero que el resultado sea satisfactorio, que te guste. Al principio iba a poner que iba a ser un poco problema con respecto a Amelia y el pronto embarazo de Susan pero luego decidí poner a Amelia más…cariñosa y comprensiva. Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Como podéis ver esto no es un capítulo, sólo quería contestar a los reviews que habéis dejado.

Quiero que sepáis que dentro de unos... tres meses, creo, ya no podré volver a subir nada en esta historia así que si me dejáis más comentarios yo os los contestaré si estáis registrados aquí (una vez que ha pasado ese tiempo, si todavía no... pues subiré una y otra vez este "capítulo" aumentando la contestación de reviews).

Quiero volver a dar las gracias a todos vosotros, sus lecturas, sus favoritos, sus comentarios... todo eso hace que me den ganas de seguir subiendo historias! Muchas gracias!

También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dicho una historia para leer, sé que han sido bastantes, tanto por aquí como por Mensaje Privado y también sé que no los he leído todos, en realidad muy pocos pero la verdad es que no me da mucho tiempo, mis ratos libres los dedico para seguir escribiendo y así poder subir... Gracias!

Bueno, eso es todo.

Gracias a todos!

Besos de chocolate :)

* * *

 **Contestación de Reviews (Nuevo):**

 **sjrodgers23: No, I will continue to write on this page. I´m sorry! I think I did´nt explain myself well. I just wanted to say that the period of inactivity to be able to upload new chapters to a story is the three months, after that time without updating that story I won´t be able to answer new reviews. Thank you very much! Thanks for reading and commenting! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Ranmoon Man: Vaya siento mucho la confusión! Creo que no me expliqué bien. Lo siento! Verás es que en una historia de tres meses sin actividad, es decir, sin actualizar con nuevos capítulos o lo que sea, la historia "desaparece" para el autor, por lo que no se puede actualizar a no ser que la vuelvas a subir. Yo quería decir (y de lo que me expliqué tan mal jajaja) es que dentro de tres meses no podré contestar a comentarios si no he subido ningún capítulo más de esta historia. Si hay más comentarios antes de esos meses seguiré subiendo este mismo capítulo pero con las contestaciones. No sé si ahora me he explicado bien jajaja, espero que sí. Gracias por preocuparte! Que yo sepa no me va a pasar nada. Seguiré subiendo nuevos capítulos de mis otras historias. No sabía que lo había puesto en otra historia... no me acordaba jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **SarahBlack09: Me alegro que te guste! Algo más de fondo? Cómo qué? Perdona es que realmente no sé a qué te refieres exactamente. A Voldemort? Bueno, este fic lo he cambiado mucho, la verdad es que me ha costado más de lo que al principio me imaginé jajaja. Sé que le falta... algo, no sé un punto, un toque... pero bueno, yo prefiero cortar por lo sano y no dar muchas vueltas a la historia sin sentido. Gracias a ti por tu opinión! Yo no tengo ningún problema en las críticas aunque en esta he salido bien parada jajaja ;) No, en serio, gracias! Por leer y comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**


End file.
